High School Really Sucks For A Spy
by goodeytwoshoes
Summary: Zach comes back, but he's not the only one back in Cammie's life. When she is told that the Gallagher Girls and the Blackthorne Boys will be attending Roseville High for the semester, one name pops back into her mind- Josh. High school, ugh.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Surprise Midnight Visits

_Creak._ That's all it took to wake me, a trained spy, up. I scanned the room and found a silhouette to the right of me. Just as I was about to take him out using the Berfoldi maneuver, I noticed the man's arms. They were very muscular, and they were all that kept me from attacking. I didn't stop because I thought I couldn't take him (because I so could). I stopped because those arms belonged to the guy that'd been invading my thoughts all summer.

"Zach?" There wasn't a reply. "Zach," I tried again. "If that's you, you'd better start talking or you're gonna regret coming here."

"It's me, Cammie," he answered. Finally, a response! Wait. Something was off. He seemed tense, like he was bracing himself for something. What would possibly worry Zach enough that he would come to my school-again- and visit me in the middle of the night?

"Is there something going on that I don't know about, Zach, because if there is you'd better tell me."

He didn't even need to answer. The smile that spread over his face answered for him. "Relax, Gallagher Girl. You'll find out soon enough." And with that, he left.

_Great _I thought to myself. _Thanks a lot Zach. How am I supposed to sleep after you tell me stuff like that?! _I lie in bed, wondering what it would possibly be this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Calm down!" Macey yelled as she gently slapped me-and believe me when I say gently because she totally could've slapped me harder. "Now, you said he looked worried?"

"At first, but he relaxed after I told him if he knew of anything going on that we didn't."

"Well, either he was worried you were mad at him because of what he did last year (for those of you that are new, to recap, Zach kissed me and then kept no contact whatsoever afterwards. I know, right? Who does that?).

"Or he knows something he doesn't want us to know," Bex finished for her.

"You guys, he always knows something he doesn't want us to know."

Liz exited the bathroom in a light pink bathrobe and challenged, "But he's never gone to drastic measures to keep it from us. Sneaking out of his school and breaking into ours qualifies as drastic, don't you think Cammie?" We all sat and pondered what this could possibly mean until Bex got up and said, "Come on. We better get downstairs before all the good food is taken. We can figure this out later."

"I hope we didn't miss anything important," Liz worried aloud.

As we entered the Dining Hall, we were met with a shocking sight. The Blackthorne Boys were back, and one in particular was staring at me, smirking.

"I think we missed something huge," I said to Liz

* * *

Yea well i no these r really short but im saving it for the next chapter. PLZ PLZ PLZZZ REVIEW! if u dont like it and want me to stop, just tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ah, nice of you to join us ladies. You're just in time, too." Huh? We were late. What'd she mean we were just in time? "Well, as you can see, we've been reunited with our recent guests. Why, you may ask? I was just about to inform everyone," my mom said, and then she quickly motioned for us to sit down.

Unfortunately, there were only four open seats, and guess where they were conveniently located? Next to Grant, Jonas, and Zach. Bex and Liz had safely secured their seats next to Grant and Jonas, but luckily, I had managed to beat Macey to the seat next to Liz, leaving a nice empty seat for Macey next to Zach.

I thought I was safe, until Zach smoothly slided over to give Macey a seat right next to an eighth-grader, that was obviously crushing on her (who in the lower grades wasn't?). Oh, and the seat he just happened to slide into was right next to me! And considering that all eyes were on us because of the whole 'late' thing, everyone saw what Zach did. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_.

My mom was currently staring at me with worry in her beautiful eyes. I could instantly tell that she was strongly hoping that I wouldn't get my heart broken. I looked at her, soothing her with my eyes, silently telling her _I'll be fine. If he does do that, he'll be very sorry. _She started to relax a bit.

was glaring at Zach, basically telling him the same thing I had told my mother. _Break her heart and I'll break your bones. _It's really nice of him to treat me like his own daughter. Well, since I am his best friend's only daughter, he had better think of me as his own. But if he and Mom start dating...EWWW! Disgusting!

"Hey," Zach whispered in my ear. His hot breath tickled. "Why were you late? Been thinking of me all night?" he quietly snickered.

"How could I not think of you when you just randomly decide to show up after you don't talk to me at all the entire summer?" I shot back at him.

"Miss me, Gallagher Girl?"

"You wish. Now be quiet so I can hear what she's going to announce."

"I'll tell you. She's telling us that we're all going to Roseville High for the semester. The teacher's think that it would be a good idea for us to interact with normal teenagers. You know, make bonds with them. They might come in handy on future missions or something. Congratulations Gallagher Girl, look what you've started. Your whole 'relationship' with Jimmy-"

"Jealous?" I asked, cutting him off.

"Whatever. Anyway, it made the teachers rethink all their rules. That's where we come in," he said smiling. " With us, the teachers thought again, and decided that we should interact with normal teenagers, instead of just being exposed to spy ones."

I thought about this for a while. I can't believe all that I had began in just a year and a half. Then, I asked the most obvious question in my mind.

"Why couldn't you have told me all this last night?"

He just laughed quietly and simply replied, " Now where's the fun in that?"

"Cammie!" Liz shouted at me. Throwing a shirt at my leg she yelled,"Why aren't you packing? We have got to look cute for the boys."

"Don't sweat it, Liz. I packed for her. All her clothes will make her look totally hot. Even when she's just being casual, she'll be stunning!" Macey assured her.

"Macey!"

"What? Come on, Cammie. You know you wanna look amazing for Zach. And besides, you have to show Josh what he lost."

Josh. I hadn't even thought of him.

"You'll be alright, Cammie. We'll work through having to see Josh everyday," Bex said soothingly. Strangely enough, I didn't need it. I really felt like I was truly over Josh.

"I don't think I'll need help with Josh, guys," I said, slightly dazed. " I think I'm really over him," I concluded with a small smile.

"That's great, Cammie! You don't need him" Liz squealed. " Besides, you have Zach."

"What?! You guys, there is nothing going on between me and Zach," I said ( okay, fine, screamed) to all of them.

"Please, Cammie. You're in such denial," Bex told me.

"Remember what he did this morning? Everyone saw it," Liz stated.

"Yeah, when are you going to see that you like him just as much as he likes you? Just get together already," Macey said, sounding bored.

"Whatever, guys. Let's just get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

cammieandzach4ever

Cornii

HawaiianPunchGirlie

emmettcullendisoder

Chlobuggy

Kelsey Alice Rosalie Cullen

strawberriekiwi

You guys are sooo nice! I cant believe u all like my story. I got on the computer and wen i read these, i was just like, i have to update. this is for u! o and im zammie all the way!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ready guys?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror. I had a mini-skirt on with a tank top and matching jacket. Around my neck, I had a tangle of long necklaces, and I wore chunky, over-sized bracelets on my wrists. I had no idea what company they were from, but given the fact that they were given to me by Macey, I'm guessing they're designer.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to touch up my makeup," Bex called from the bathroom. "So, what do you think?" she asked, twirling around in a full circle.

"You look amazing Bex. Even more than usual," I told her,smiling. "You are going to leave Grant breathless."

"Thanks, Cammie. You look beautiful. Did you get dressed up for a certain someone?" she asked, singing the last part. Is it really that obvious? Whatever it is that Zach and I have?

I sighed. "I let Macey dress me," I confessed. Come on, was it a crime to want to look good for a guy?

"Well wow, Cammie," Liz said when she finally got out of the bathroom. "Don't you look all dolled-up?"

"Same for you," I said as I examined her ensemble of a dandelion yellow dress with yellow ballet flats and a necklace with just a simple sunflower dangling off of it. She looked just like an Alabama sweetheart. "You look absolutely adorable. Jonas is a lucky guy."

"So is Zach." Okay, fine! I like Zach Goode, alright? Ugh. Zach had made things so complicated for me.

"So are we going to breakfast or are we going to be late again?" Macey asked. "I don't know about you girls, but I like to choose my seat, preferably one that is not next to a horny eighth-grader." We all laughed as we picked up our suitcases and duffle bags and headed out of the door.

In the Dining Hall, we chose our seats (far away from Macey-obsessed freshmen) and started to fill our plates. I reached for the orange juice, but a hand beat me to it. A male hand.

"Well," he said as he took in my clothes. "You look... tolerable today." Typical Zach, always hiding his feelings. _Why do you have to be so cryptic all of the time?_ I thought.

"You can't give a decent compliment, can you Zach?"

He leaned in and looked into my eyes. "You look beautiful Cammie," he whispered. Wow. My pulse quickened and my hands suddenly felt clammy. " How was that?" Zach asked, leaning back, wearing that cocky grin.

"Good," I squeaked. Oh, man! I have seriously **got** to learn to control my voice.

He chuckled. "You should start eating. We'll be leaving in a little and it would be really uncomfortable to go half the day without food."

"Are you actually concerned for my well-being, Zach?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"I just don't want you annoying me the entire day for food."

"Okay, whatever you say," I sang as I took a bite of an apple.

Tina came over, her usual nosy self, and asked, "So, what's going on between you two?" I literally almost choked on my apple when she asked that. Does everyone see something that isn't even there (much, yet, anyways)?

"Hey, we're all loading in the vans, you guys," Bex, thankfully, interrupted. I wanted to just jump up and give her a big hug( when we're alone, I decided).

"We'll continue this later Cammie," Tina said, smiling as she walked away.

After she was gone I got up and walked towards Bex. Once I got close enough, I whispered in her ear," Thanks."

"No prob," she whispered back.

Once we got in the vans, I felt sad. I was leaving Gallagher. Even if it was only for a semester, this was the only home I ever really knew. I watched the school get smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared.

* * *

Ok, sooo did u like it? i tried to make it long but a girl can only write so much. please review. i can take criticism! o and im really sorry about the grammer thing. try to over look it if i slip. u guys r amazing. byeee


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What's with the sad look, Gallagher Girl? Thinking about Jimmy?" Zach asked as he laughed softly.

What would he know of feeling alone? Like having no one, even when you are constantly surrounded by loving friends? "Shut up, Zach," I sniffled. I quickly turned away in a desperate attempt to hide my budding tears, because if Zach ever saw me cry he would never let me live it down. He would hold his comfort over my head _forever_.

"Are you crying?" he asked in disbelief. "I was only kidding about Josh. I thought you would've gotten over him by now." He looked strangely disappointed as he came to his conclusion. Disappointed?

I didn't want to tell him the real reason for my tears, so I did the best thing I could, stall. "You actually called him by his real name. See, I knew you knew it."

"Don't stall," he said sharply. "Okkaayyy, so you are over him," (he seemed pleased with this). "So why were you really crying? And don't even bother lying to me Cammie; you know I see right through you."

Why did he have to know me so well when I barely knew anything about him? I took a deep breath and started, " I -"

"Why are you all puffy? Have you been crying? Were you crying because Zach broke up with you? Wh-"

"Tina! Can you shut up, for like one minute? Listen to me _very_ carefully. There is _absolutely_ _nothing_ going on between me and Zach. So can you bother someone else?" I told her, with and exasperated sigh.

"Okay, so-" I cut myself off. Where did Zach go? "Zach?" I tried. Suddenly, Liz came up to me.

"Cammie, are you all right? With Zach and everything, I mean? You look like you've been crying."

"There isn't anything going on with Zach and I, Liz. You know that. If there were, I would've told you." How did Tina spread this around so fast?

"Oh, well I just passed Zach a second ago, and he looked like, like,"she struggled to find the right words. " It was a mix between anger and devastation."

Devastated? Was Zach hoping that something would spark between the two of us? Oh. My. Gosh. When I had told Tina that there was absolutely nothing going on with us... What had I done? I might have just made the biggest mistake of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys! thanks for reading this and reviewing! I tried to make this longer so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

I immediately got up and started looking for Zach. As I did, many thoughts raced through my mind. _Why was he so upset?_ Well, I kind of already knew the answer to that, but Zach hadn't made that great an effort to let me in on his feelings. _If he did want us to be a couple or something, why couldn't he have told me before? Why did he always have to be so mysterious?_ And finally, as I spotted him, I thought _What in the heck am I going to say to him?_

He was sitting next to Grant, who was sitting next to Bex, and then it went on to Macey, Jonas, and an empty seat where I'm guessing Liz was sitting. As I walked up to them, Bex mouthed," What did you do to him?"

"I'll tell you later," I mouthed back to her.

"Um, Zach?" I asked softly when I reached him. "Can we talk?"

"No."

That's all he said. Just plain, flat out didn't even turn to look at me when he said it. He just kept staring out the window.

"Zach," I started, but before I could get any further, Grant interrupted.

"I believe he said 'No'," he said coldly.

"I _believe_ I was talking to Zach, Grant." I shot back. Then, I gave Bex a look that said,_"Control your man!" _She subtly jabbed her fist into Grant's abs. I was impressed when I saw that he didn't utter a syllable, because knowing Bex, that had to hurt.

"If you don't shut up, next time, I'll hit lower," she whispered softly in his ear. He responded with a slight nod. Smart guy.

"Zach, please," I pleaded. "Can we just talk? Please?"

He let out a sharp sigh and said," Fine," as he turned to me. It was truly shocking to see the look on Zach's face. He just looked so...mad. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing," I replied meekly. "Do you wanna go somewhere more private?"

"Whatever." He got up and led me to a little closet. "This is probably the only private place on the whole van. So, what do you want?"

"Um, hey?" What was I supposed to say?

"Hey?" he repeated." You didn't call me here for that."

"I'm sorry."

He immediately recognized what I was referring to. "Why? You were just saying what you were feeling," he said coldly. How could I have made such a huge impact on Zach? I found myself doing what I never thought I'd ever do. I found myself wanting the cocky Zach back. I wanted him to tease me or call me 'Gallagher Girl'. But most of all, I wanted to see him smirk. I wanted to see him smile his signature 'I know something you don't know' smile.

"No I wasn't. I thought you knew me better than that, Zach. You said you can see right through me, remember?"

He gave me a questioning look and asked," What are you talking about?"

"I was just saying that stuff so maybe Tina would leave me alone. You know, she has been bugging me all summer about you? She can be really annoying."

"Oh."

" I didn't think you would actually believe me. I figured you would just..." I trailed off. I didn't really have any idea what his reaction would be."I just didn't think you'd react like that."

"Oh," he just said again. He looked surprised, but I couldn't tell if he was happy or what, because he is really good at hiding his feelings. Well, from me anyway.

"Is that all you have to say?"I asked, getting angry now. Is he seriously going to just stand there saying 'Oh' the entire time?

He started chuckling as he said,"Calm down, Gallagher Girl." As soon as he called me that, I relaxed a little. I guess he's over the whole Tina thing. "So you were just saying that stuff for Tina's sake? You didn't really mean it?"

"Mm-hmm. Sooo. Zach, do you like me now?" I teased him.

"Does this answer your question?" Zach whispered as he leaned down and kissed me. WOW. It was only my third kiss, but it was waaayyyy better than the one he gave me before he left last year. If he had kissed me like that then, I probably wouldn't have made it through the summer. It was the kind of kiss that gave you tingles all over. Josh could learn a thing or two from Zach. The moment was perfect. I didn't want it to end, but you can't always get what you want.

"Oh!" said, very surprised, when he caught Zach and I making out in the storage closet. We immediately separated and I could feel embarrassment spread across my face. "Ahem."

"Sir, was there something you needed?" Zach asked innocently. How could he be so calm?!

"I was just going to get some things. We've reached Roseville High."

"Oh, well then, we better be on our way. Cammie?" Zach took my hand (I know! Right in front of , too!), and led me out of the closet. As soon as we got out of there, though, he dropped my hand quickly. "You don't want Tina on your back again, do you?" he asked when he saw my expression.

I suddenly got an idea. " Hey, this could be our cover. You know, we probably have to get one anyway, and what better legend than us being a couple? Josh and Dee Dee already think we are, so it'll fit perfectly."

"Will it be just a cover or is it going to be real?" Zach asked.

"Well," I mumbled shyly. "That's up to you."

"So the closet wasn't enough answer for you?" he asked, laughing a bit. I smiled and started to laugh at myself. Macey had been right all along. Zach did like me as much as I did him.

"So this is what a normal school looks like?" I asked, unimpressed. " Huh."

"Yup. Do you see why I hated them so much now?" Macey asked me.

I laughed and answered, "Well, it's no Gallagher, but it'll have to do." Wait, something just occurred to me. We had our own rooms at Gallagher, but this school obviously didn't. "Um, do any of you guys know where we're going to be staying this semester by any chance?"

Everyone went quiet for a minute and thought. Liz finally said," I have no idea."

"You will all be staying at the Rominaldo Hotel." said, as if he had been listening to our conversation. "It's just outside of Roseville, so it won't be that far. You will be placed with the same people that you were with back at the Academy." I swear looked at me when he said," There will be no going from room to room, is that understood?" Did he seriously think that I would sneak out in the middle of the night to visit Zach? To bug some rooms, maybe, but going to Zach's suite would definitely start rumors. And with the way Gallagher Girls are(cough-cough-Tina), the rumors spread _fast_.

"Yes, sir," we all recited. I looked at Zach; he winked at me. I quickly turned to to see if he saw it, too. Aw, man. Of course he saw it. He's a spy. Spies don't miss anything. If he was mad, boy did he do a good job of hiding it.

"Well, here are all of your schedules, as well as maps of the school." He handed them out and as soon as I got mine, I compared it to Bex's, Liz's, and Macey's. _Yes! _I cheered silently. I had all the same classes as my them. I doubt this was a coincidence. I sighed, and thought to myself_ Sometimes, it's really awesome to have your mother as a principal.  
_

"Yay!" Liz squealed. "We all have the same classes together!"

"Courtesy of Cammie's mom," Bex said.

"You gotta love being friends with the headmaster's daughter," Macey said.

"Hey, guys, what classes do you have?" Bex called.

" Um, we all have the same schedule. It goes Biology, American History, World Cultures, Lunch, Trig, and Gym. You?" Grant asked, mostly talking to Bex.

"NO WAY!" Bex screamed. "We all have that, too!"

" I wonder how that happened," Zach said, sarcastically.

"It's not like I asked her to do it or anything," I told them.

"It doesn't even matter how it happened, even though we all know the reason. I'm just glad we're all together!" Liz basically yelled.

"So am I," Zach mouthed, slyly, to me.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING, CAMMIE!" Bex commanded. "And don't even try that 'Nothing' stuff because we all know something happened. We just don't know exactly what that something is."

So, I basically spent my entire night recapping on the events with Tina, and what happened in the closet, the kiss, and . They pretty much swooned and gushed, just like I expected them to.

"So are you and Zach together now?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, but if Tina asks, it's just a cover. She'd be all over me if she knew Zach and I were together."

"Maybe she was just bugging you because you guys weren't a definite thing yet. If you tell her you and Zach are a couple, she might back off, since she knows he's taken," Bex reasoned.

"Huh. I never thought about it like that. I'll talk to Zach about it later. You know, to see if he thinks it's a good idea."

When I was done, Macey said, "So, basically, I was right the entire time, and you should have just taken my advice to begin with?"

I laughed at the irony. "You know, that's exactly what I thought when I got off the van."

We all laughed, and decided that we should go to sleep since tomorrow was the first day of high school. Macey gave us a bit of an idea of what to expect, but I still couldn't help but be nervous.

"Hey, Cammie. Wake up," a voice whispered loudly.

"Mmm. Zach? Why are you here? If find you here, he's gonna kill you." I'm not even kidding, he probably would.

"Relax. Don't worry about Solomon. I think he's starting to warm up to me. So, are you nervous about tomorrow?"

" Sort of, but you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

" I was bored so I decided to sneak in to see my girlfriend," he said, smiling widely.

I couldn't help it. I started smiling too. "Oh yeah, I just remembered, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Do you think we should tell Tina we're dating. I think maybe she was bugging me so she would know if you were available or not. If I tell her that we're together, she'll know that you're taken and back off."

"Hmmm. Yeah, tell her if you think she'll leave you alone. And if she doesn't, well, at least you know how to answer the questions now."

I laughed a little before I said, "Okay. Zach, I'm really tired so if you don't mind..."

"Oh. Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Gallagher Girl," Zach said before he left. He also gave me a quick good-night kiss. I thought to myself _Could I get any luckier?I had great friends, Zach, and I was finally over Josh. Can life get any better?  
_

_

* * *

_what'd u think? review!


	7. Chapter 7

hey u guys! ur all soooo sweet! thanks for saying that my story is really good so far! here's another chapter. hope u luv this one too!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Oh my gosh Cammie! What are you going to wear?!" Liz asked like it was the end of the world, and I was the one who knew how to stop it. Seriously, do all girls panic like this so early in the morning over what they're going to wear? I think I'd crack. Good thing I have friends that do all that for me. They are so awesome.

"Hmm," Macey said, deep in thought. "It's got to be perfect. Zach's got to be completely blown away, and Josh will have to go in a 'I-can't- believe-I-lost-this-girl' coma."

"Macey, I don't want to hurt him. Besides, I broke up with him, remember?"

"Cammie,"Liz started gently. " Don't you think that as soon as he found out you were from Gallagher, he would've dumped you?" Huh. I guess I never thought of it like that.

"You're probably right," I mumbled softly.

"Don't even worry about it Cammie. Zach is so much better for you," Bex said, trying to make me feel better.

"He is, isn't he?" Everyone immediately agreed. I heard a chorus of 'Totally', 'Of course', and 'He's waayy hotter!' "Well, have you figured out the perfect outfit for me, yet?"

Z~~~C

"Come on!" we all heard someone scream from the other side of the door. I sighed. Grant is so impatient sometimes. "We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!"

"Relax, Grant," Bex said. "We're ready to go."

"Finally," we heard him mumble.

"What was that?" Bex questioned.

"Nothing," Grant quickly responded.

"Whi-pshh," Zach made a whipped noise.

Jonas chimed in and said, "Well, I guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship."

"Shut up!" Grant said when he punched Jonas. We all burst into laughter at Grant's embarrassment.

Zach slid his way next to me and whispered," So, are we still sticking to the legend we talked about before?"

"What do you think?" I asked as I leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Mmm," he said when I pulled away. "I didn't quite catch that." And with that, he pulled me in for another kiss.

"Ahem. You should stick to your legend, ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Solomon said from behind us. Man, where does he come from? He has the worst timing,too. He probably plans it.

Zach just turned towards him and said," We are, sir. Cammie and I have been dating since the exchange. Josh Abrams thinks that we have, so the cover is perfect. Oh and his girlfriend, Dee Dee, does as well, which means it should fit pretty well." I wish I had the confidence Zach had when it came to talking that way to teachers.

"Well," Mr. Solomon said, clearly looking uncomfortable. I guess they say not to get personal with something because it makes you sloppy. It wasn't most of our cases, but it obviously was in Mr. Solomon's. "Cammie, may I speak with you for a minute?"

I decided to take a leap of faith and act like Zach. "I would, but then I'd be late for my class, and we wouldn't want that, would we sir?" I said, mimicking Zach's cocky tone.

looked furious, but he answered," No, of course not. Later then."

After he left, Zach nudged me and said," Nicely done, Gallagher Girl. You've learned a thing or two, haven't you?" arching one of his eyebrows upwards.

"Come on,Zach. We should get to class." As we were walking down the hallway, I saw Dee Dee.

"Hey, Dee Dee," I called to her. She just gave me a glare (this coming from like the nicest person ever) and kept walking. When she reached me, I tried to talk to her again. "How've you been Dee Dee?"

"Why don't you ask Josh?" she replied sharply. What had happened to this girl to make her sound so...cold?

After she walked away, Zach asked me,"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea," I replied.

"Okay. So, what are you going to do when you run into Jimmy?"

" I can handle it." He eyed me like he wasn't so sure about that. " Really. I can."

"Okay," he answered with uncertainty. "Here's your chance." What?! .GOSH. Jimmy-dang it, now Zach's got me calling him that, too-'s heading this way. He saw me freaking out, so he asked," Do you want me to help?"

"Thanks, but it's probably better if I talk to him alone."

He just looked at Josh one more time, and then back to me. When he looked at me, he kissed me again; he made it quick, though.

"I told you I didn't need any help."

"I know. That was just to let him know that we're still together." Oh yeah, Josh might've thought that Zach and I 'broke up' after the exchange with Blackthorne was over. I guess Zach was 'marking his territory', so to speak. Zach mouthed, "Bye," and left.

"Cammie?" a voice from behind me asked. I took a deep breath and turned to Josh.

"Hey, Josh," I said.

"So, how've you been?"

"Life has been pretty great. What about you?" Then, I just remembered Dee Dee. "How's everything going with you and Dee Dee?"

He shifted his position, and replied, "We broke up."

Well that would explain why Dee Dee was upset, but why was she angry with me? "Oh, I'm sorry, Josh. What happened?"

He looked me in the eye and said,"I told her that I wasn't over you." I stood there, not saying anything. "Cammie, I want you back."

Well, that clears things up. I stood there, motionless, too overcome with shock to say anything. Luckily, Zach came to my rescue.

"Hey babe, class is about to start. Oh, hey. Jimmy right?"

"Josh," he answered quietly.

"It's good to see you again. Hey, maybe Cammie and I could double date with you and your girlfriend. What was her name? Oh yeah, Dee Dee, right?"

Josh looked uncomfortable, seeing as Zach and I were together. And he called me babe (probably just to bug Josh).

"Um, we're not dating anymore."

"That sucks, man. Oh, well, we've gotta get to class. See you around."

"Bye," I said to Josh as he was turning away.

"See ya," is what he said.

After he was out of sight, Zach asked, "So, how did everything go?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Zach."

"Well then, let me ask you this. How do you feel about what he told you?"

"I feel horrible. I mean, he broke up with his girlfriend for me, but I don't even want him back."

Zach seemed pleased that I was over Josh, so he said,"Sucks for him."

"I know, but maybe I could set him up with someone," I thought aloud, thinking of possible candidates.

"Wait until you actually know some normal girls. It wouldn't have worked out with you anyway; you're not like normal girls." I can't believe Zach just said I wasn't normal! But then he whispered, "Normal's too boring for me anyways."

We walked into class and found two open seats next to our group. I sat down next to Bex, and she said, "You two look comfortable together."

"So do you two," I replied.

The teacher, Mr. Howard, entered the room and said, "All right class, settle down."

As Mr. Howard started talking, Zach whispered, "So, got any plans tonight?"

"Not really," I replied.

"Well then let's go see a movie or something." I looked over at my friends, because I didn't want to go out with Zach alone, without a buffer. He saw me doing this, so he assured me," Don't worry. They're already coming. Grant and Jonas asked them on the van. We were the only ones that were left. So what do you say?"

"Sure."

"Mr. Goode, perhaps you would like to tell the class how much larger a frog egg cell is than a normal frog cell?"

"The volume of a frog egg cell is over 1.6 million times larger than a normal frog cell," Zach answered.

Mr. Howard looked taken aback, so all he could say was,"That's correct."

When he turned back to the board, Zach whispered, "Meet us at the Town Square at 7."

I just nodded to let him know I heard him.

For the rest of class, we didn't do much but go over the anatomy of a frog in comparison to a human's. Basic stuff, really.

When the bell rang, I got up with the rest of the group, and went off to our next class. Something had just occurred to me. Macey was going to go crazy to make me look like a supermodel. I sighed and thought to myself _Fun_.

Z~~~C

"You look absolutely amazing!" Liz cried.

"What else would you expect?" Macey said. She looked so proud of her creation.

"Just one last thing," Bex said as she searched the room for something. "Aha! Here it is!" She walked over and put a clip in my hair that held my bangs out of my face; it had a little bow on it that matched my top. "Now, Cammie, this clip has a little button on it. If you ever need help or anything, just pretend you're fixing your hair and hit the button. You should be able to hear us, but Zach won't."

"Thanks, guys." Man, I was so lucky to have these awesome friends. "Now, are we going to Town Square, or what?"

Z~~~C

"Hey, you guys," Bex called when she spotted the three boys. " There they are." Wow. They all looked stunning but to me, Zach looked the hottest (not that I would admit it or anything).

"Hey," Grant said when Bex went to stand next to him.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl," Zach whispered from behind me. Man, how does he manage to surprise me so much? I mean, I'm a spy. Spies aren't supposed to get surprised. Either I'm getting sloppy or Zach is just _really_ good.

"Jeez, Zach," I gasped. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"There are other ways of doing that," he replied as he began to lean in. "And they are much, much more fun."

"Hey!" Grant shouted. "Are you guys coming or what?"

"Nah. You go ahead. I'm sure we'll find something to do," Zach shouted back, winking at me. A wink? What is that supposed to mean?

"Whatever," I heard Grant say.

I was just about to reach for my clip, when Zach grabbed my wrist (in a nice way; it was gentle) and said, " Still don't trust me, Gallagher Girl?"

"Umm," was all I could say. How does always know everything?

"Just take a leap of faith. For one night, at least," Zach said, slightly begging. "Trust me," he said. "Or can't you do that?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

So, I took the clip out of my hair (carefully avoiding the button that activated it) and threw it on the ground, finishing it off with a hard stomp. I looked up at Zach to see him smiling. I couldn't help but smile, too.

"So, what do you want to do?"I asked. I mean, he couldn't have blown off everyone else if he didn't have something planned.

"Come on. I want to show you something."

"Okay." What could he be doing? And then, I saw it. A giant banner that said 'Roseville Town Carnival'."Wow," was all I could say.

"It's a heck of a lot better than some movie though, isn't it? And since the last time you were here, you were on a mission, this time, you can actually enjoy the fair." AWW! Zach can be really sweet when he wants to be; the other times he's just a pain.

"Thanks Zach. See, there is someone sweet in there. Deep, deep in there," I said, chuckling.

"So, what do you want to do first?"

"Hmm," I thought. " How about, I beat your butt at the water guns?"

He just laughed and said, "Just try, Gallagher Girl."

After we were done with the water guns (I won!), we went to get a couple of corn dogs. " I told you I'd beat you!" I screamed in his face. Gloating is so fun.

"And guess what your prize is?"

"What?"

"Me," he said leaning in to kiss me.

"Mm, aren't I lucky?" I whispered, and right as our lips were about to meet, someone screamed my name.

"Cammie?! Is that you?"

Zach pulled away from me and grumbled, "Okay, this is really beginning to annoy me."

I turned to see who it was that interrupted Zach and I (again), and was surprised at what I saw.

"Dee Dee?" Wasn't she mad at me for stealing -when I didn't even mean to- her boyfriend?

"Hi Cammie! It's so good to see you again! Sorry for the whole thing in the hallway, I'm really cranky in the morning." Somehow I doubted that. "So what are you doing here?" And then she finally notices Zach, so she says, " Oh hi. Are you two still together?"

"Yup," Zach answered proudly.

A distant voice called,"Dee Dee, where did you run off to this time?" It was Josh; he sounded slightly irritated. "Oh, hey Cammie," he said, sounding surprised (but I detected a hint of happiness) that I was here. Then, he looks over to Zach and dejectedly says, "Hi, Zach."

"Hey. I thought you two broke up" Zach said, nudging towards Dee Dee.

"We got back together. Isn't it great Cammie? Now, we can double!"

"Um-" I started, until Zach cut me off.

"Maybe some other time. Cammie and I have to be somewhere. It was nice seeing you again."

"Bye," was all I said as Zach wrapped his arm around my waist and dragged me off. We went to the gazebo and sat there for a while, just talking.

"I'm starving," I announced after fifteen minutes. We were in such a hurry to get away from Josh and Dee Dee that we forgot to pick up the corn dogs.

"So am I. What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. I really wanted those corn dogs."

"Well, there's no way I'm taking the chance of running into those two by going back there. Hold on for a sec... " he said as he dug in his pockets for something. "Here it is," he said, handing me a bag of peanut M&Ms. "Sorry, but it's all I've got."

I held out my hand for the candy and said, "I love these!"

He poured a couple in my hand, and I took the blue one and popped it into my mouth. "You actually took it this time," Zach said as he popped a green one into his mouth.

"Oh yeah, in the elevator, right?"

" didn't you take it before?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and told him, "You could've drugged them."

He laughed and asked," Do you really believe that?"

"Well, you can never be too cautious. Mr. Solomon says,"Question everything. You can't trust everyone'. And at the time, I didn't know you and you could've been like one of those creepy people that hands out drugged candy to little kids."

"Wow," was all he said.

After telling each other about our summers, Zach finally said, "We should probably go, huh? Wouldn't want Solomon getting the wrong idea if I get you back to your room too late, now would we?"

"Definitely not," I said, thinking about what he would do if that happened. It's not a pretty picture. "We'd better hurry," I said after checking my watch.

Right as I was about to open the door, Zach reminded me, "You still haven't gotten your prize yet."

"I wouldn't want to forget that."

Zach wrapped one of his arms around my waist, and cupped my face in the other one. He leaned down and gently kissed me. "Good-night," he whispered as he pulled away.

"Sweet dreams," I replied. I watched him walk to his room for a bit, and then I opened the door. I was so tired that I immediately went to my bed and collapsed.

As I began to fall asleep I heard voices talking in a hushed tone. "What do you think they did?" Liz asked. "Whatever it was, it was probably awesome," Macey replied. "It must have been. Just look at her. Even in her sleep she looks happy."

And I was happy. Josh was back with Dee Dee, even though he didn't seem like he wanted to be, but I don't think he'd try anything with Zach around(well, i hope he wouldn't). I might be able to take Zach, but Josh didn't have years of hard training to back him up. Dee Dee wasn't angry with me, because she and Josh were back together. Two of my best friends had boyfriends they were really happy with, and the third one was really happy being single. I smiled to myself and drifted to sleep.

* * *

soooo? review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Cammie!" Liz shouted. "Come on, wake up!"

"Huh? What?" I questioned hazily.

"Get up!" she shouted once more, this time throwing a pillow on me.

I got out of bed, and began my morning routine. After I got out of the shower, I realized that everyone had left, but my entire outfit was layed out for me, even the accessories. I scooped up the clothes and put them on. Examining myself in the mirror, my mind drifted back to the previous day. Before I could immerse myself in my memories, someone came barging in.

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" the voice shouted. Only my mother calls me that, and that's only when she's extremely angry with me. But the voice I heard wasn't my mom's; it was a male voice.

"?!" I screamed. "What are you doing in here?"

"Where were you last night?" he questioned.

I remembered to act like Zach, to be confident. "Out."

"With whom?"

"People."

"Cameron, answer me the way I would expect you to! Now, who were you with last night? Were you with Zach?" he interrogated.

"Why does it matter to you so much?" I yelled. "Yes, I was with Zach!"

"You shouldn't be spending so much of your time with Zach, Cammie," he said in a softer tone.

I still didn't lower my voice. "And why not? You have to live your legend, right?" Ha! I used his own logic against him.

"You shouldn't take such pleasure in your legend, Cameron," he said, raising his voice. "Your father would not have wanted to see you act like this."

I can't believe him! Bringing my dad into this! "Like what?! A spy?! You may have been a close friend of my father's and of my mother's, but you can't say you know what he would think of the things I do. Face the facts, you aren't my dad." With tears streaming down my face, I ran out of the hotel room, leaving my school things behind me. Why is trying to ruin my relationship with Zach? There was only one person I could ask. My mom. And to do that, I had to sneak into Gallagher.

Z~~~C

As soon as I was in, I had to be absolutely silent. It was harder to blend in when there was no one to blend into. The halls were, for the first time, empty. It was strange, seeing it like that, but I knew why I was here, and I knew what I had to do. I crouched down, into the tiny shaft that connected to my mother's office. I began to crawl through, keeping a close eye on my surroundings. I was almost at the office when I heard a voice. I froze immediately, waiting to see if I had been acknowledged.

"She deserves to know, Rachel," Mr. Solomon said. How did he get here so quickly? Oh yeah, he didn't have to sneak in. "You should tell her before she gets too involved."

"She's really happy, Joe, and I don't want to take that away from her." Are they talking about me? "With everything that has happened, Zach seems to be really good for Cammie." Okay, now I know they're talking about me. What did Zach do to make so against him?

"Don't you think that Cammie would like to know about her boyfriend's past?" What past?

"It wasn't his fault, it was his parents that are to blame." Zach's parents? What did they have to do with anything? "Just because they decided to go rouge-" cut her off.

"It's not that they went rouge, it's that they killed her father! Your husband!"

Before I could listen to any more, I backed out of the small tunnel. I ran down the corridor and went to my favorite passageway. I dropped to the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees, and began to cry. I wasn't worried about anyone hearing me, I just let the sound of my sobs fill the halls. Zach was right. He said that someone knew what happened to my dad. Never did he mention that he was that someone. I gasped as something in my mind clicked. Suddenly, everything fell into place. Why Zach visited me that first night; why he looked worried that I knew something. He thought that my mother might have told me about his parents, and was worried that I hated him. I tried to hate him, I really did, but I couldn't. It wasn't his fault that his parents had murdered my father. He shouldn't be blamed for something that was out of his control. I suddenly came to a realization with myself. I was in love with Zachary Goode.

"Cammie?" a soft voice spoke. I looked up to see Zach.

I quickly wiped my tears away and said, "Hi, Zach," giving him a small smile. "Why are you here?"

"Bex, Liz, and Macey told me that kicked them out so he could talk to you. I went to your room, but you weren't there, so I figured I'd find you here instead." His eyes dropped to the floor as he asked, " He told you didn't he?" He sounded so sad. "About my parents?"

"He didn't mean to, I just overheard it."

"I guess it doesn't matter how you heard it. Do you want me to leave?" he asked softly.

"No, I don't Zach," I answered.

"Why not?" he asked, looking up at me with a confused expression. Then, he whispered, "Don't you hate me?"

"Your parents, yes, but not you. It wasn't your fault."

"It doesn't matter,"he said. Then, he took a deep breath and continued,"My parents killed your dad. How can you stand to even look at me?"He sounded disgusted with himself.

Now it was my turn to take a deep breath. "I don't know, maybe because I love you," I said softly.

Zach came over to me and wrapped me in a hug. "I love you too, Gallagher Girl," he said as he kissed my neck.

I'm not sure how long we sat there like that, but I didn't want it to end. I didn't want to go back outside, and face everything. I just wanted to sit here with Zach forever.

Zach finally said,"We should go. People are probably wondering where we are."

I sat for a minute, and answered," Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

Z~~~C

"Where have you been, Cammie?!" Bex yelled. "We know you were with Zach, because he wasn't at school either, but that's it. Tell us everything!"

Usually, I do tell my best friends everything, but this was different. I felt like I owed it to Zach to keep this between the two of us. So, all I told them was that bugged me about Zach a little, and then I began to feel homesick, so I spent the day at Gallagher. They all believed me (spending so much time with Zach had really helped me perfect my lying skills), because I choked up a bit when my mind went back to the memory of Zach's parents. Then, I noticed that they were all very dressed up.

"We should stay with her tonight," Liz whispered to Macey.

"Did you guys have plans?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but we can stay,"Bex said.

"No, no, you guys go ahead. I want to be alone tonight, if you don't mind, so if you went on with your plans, that would be perfect." They were so sweet, the way they were willing to cancel their plans for me.

"Well, if you think so..." Macey trailed off.

"Just call us if you want to talk or something, 'Kay?" Liz said.

"Just go,"I said, shooing them with my hand.

"Bye," they all said as they walked out the door.

I laid there in my bed, for just a few minutes, until someone came in. I sat up to find Zach standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi,"I replied. I patted an empty space next to me, giving him a smile.

He smiled back and came to sit next to me. "Thanks for not telling them."

"How did you know I didn't tell them?" I asked. Then, something obvious hit me."Do you have bugs in here, Zach? Because if you do-"

He cut me off. "I don't need bugs," he said. Then he pointed to himself and said,"Spy, remember?"

"And you never let me forget it," I mumbled. At this, he laughed. "So, was there a particular reason for you coming here?"

"You mean besides to tease you?"

"Yeah, besides that, Zach."

"Well, honestly, I thought maybe it finally kicked in, so I checked in to see if you hated me."

I didn't even have to ask what 'it' was. "Zach," I said slowly. "Pay very close attention, because I don't like repeating myself. I do not hate you, okay?"

He just smiled and kissed me. I guess he got it through his head. We sat there and talked for hours. Mostly, it was just more about our summers, and random stuff. I finally fell asleep, with my head on Zach's defined chest, and his strong arms wrapped around me.

I'm not sure when, but Bex, Liz, and Macey walked in, and Bex said, "Well, don't you two look comfortable?"

Macey joined in saying, "Yeah, didn't you want to be alone? Apparently, you meant alone with Zach."

"Oh, hush, guys," Liz said.

Macey walked over to Zach and said, "Okay, time to get out, loverboy."

As Macey started to pull Zach off the bed, I mumbled,"Mmm," pulling him back down.

He laughed softly and leaned down to say to me (and only me),"Don't worry, Gallagher Girl, I'll be back tomorrow night." And with that, he left, leaving me a very happy girl.

* * *

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reviewing u guys! i opened my email and the inbox was flooded! ur all soo sweet! I luv to write, so I usually update alot, so u should check like twice a week. I write mostly at night though. Tell me if u think I should write longer chapters, 'kay? Kelsey Alice Rosalie Cullen, Zach's a spy! it doesnt matter if its classified, he'll find a way! O, and i dont know why, but sumtimes wen i type words, they don't save, so if u see some missing words, sry!

* * *

Chapter 9

"So nothing happened yesterday, with you and Zach, I mean?" Liz questioned, for like the hundredth time (well, actually, it was only 23, but it felt like way more).

"No, Liz. The answer still hasn't changed from the last time you asked, thirty seconds ago," I answered calmly. I think Zach's awesome spy skills are starting to rub off on me.

"When did you start being so secretive, Cammie?" Bex asked. "You're usually all over Macey about every little thing Zach does or says." I didn't think I was becoming _so_ secretive. I mean, I wanted to keep some things to myself (for example, Zach's sweet moments); they were private, personal memories. So, I just shrugged instead of answering them with words.

"Whatever. You guys, if she wants to be all mysterious, let her," Macey said, getting bored. We all went out the door, gathering our school things (though most of it is spy stuff). When we got in to the hallway, we walked toward the elevator. I was secretly hoping Zach was there, waiting for us (when had I became so obsessed? Well, I guess it's kind of in a spy's nature to become obsessed when you get intrigued by something, but still), but I was filled with disappointment when I saw that no one was there. I sighed, waiting for the elevator to come up. When it did though, guess who was occupying it. Mr. Solomon! I just glared at him, still not saying anything.

When we all were in the elevator shaft, said, "Good morning, ladies." _Yeah,_ I thought to myself._ It was, until you decided to show up._

"Good morning, Mr. Solomon," Liz said, her usual perky self.

"I take it you all had a nice evening?" he perceived.

"Yes, we did," Bex answered.

"Cammie had an _especially_ nice night," Liz giggled quietly.

Apparently not quiet enough, because I swear Mr. Solomon's eyes actually _bulged_ out. Before his imagination could get too out of hand, thinking up things that wouldn't even fit my personality, I added, " We only talked, Liz," staring straight into Mr. Solomon's eyes when I said it. He seemed to relax a bit, but I think he was aware of the fact that Zach was in my room (at night!), and was still upset over this bit of knowledge. Why did Mr. Solomon have to be such a good spy, to know everything he wanted to know? _Ding. _Oh, thank you! Looks like someone up there likes me. I tried to rush out of the booth, but Mr. Solomon was too quick.

"Cammie, I need to talk to you," he said.

"Okay, so Zach was in my room, but it's not like we-" I started.

He cut me off."Oh yeah, whatever," he said, dismissing that quickly. I thought to myself _Whatever?! That's all he has to say?!" _"I wanted to apologize for the way I've been behaving the past couple of days." He's apologizing?! Then, he continued, his eyes dropping to the floor,"You were right, I'm not your father."

"Mr. Solomon,"I interrupted. He was being so nice to me, after the horrible things I said to him yesterday. He even waved away Zach being in my room from him attention. "I was just really mad at you yesterday. I didn't mean to explode on you, but I did. I just didn't understand why you were so against Zach and I being together."

He shifted his position, looking uncomfortable. Oh yeah, I forgot, the whole thing with Zach's parents. "Forgive and forget?"

I smiled as I answered,"Sure."

He relaxed, and changed the subject. "Well, you should probably be on your way. Wouldn't want to be late, right?"

"Bye, Mr. Solomon," I said, as I walked toward the exit.

"Bye, Cammie."

Z~~~C

I was reunited with my friends about three miles (I rounded because the actual number is really long) away from the school. "Hey, guys," I said when I was next to them.

"Oh hi, Cammie," Liz said. "Where did you disappear to?" she asked, as if she already knew the answer.

"Mr. Solomon just wanted to talk to me," I sighed.

"Oh," she said, surprised. Obviously, that's not what she was expecting.

I asked, "Where did you think I was?"

"Well..." she said, trailing off, clearly trying to avoid the question.

Macey interrupted, answering for Liz. "We thought you ran off with Zach."

"Oh," I said. Now, it was my turn to be the surprised one. "Um, I don't know where Zach is this morning."

"We only asked because you two have been getting really close lately," Liz added.

"Yeah, and you never tell us anything about it anymore," Bex grumbled.

"What did Mr. Solomon want, Cammie?" Liz said, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing, really. All he wanted was to apologize for the way he was acting about the news of Zach and I dating." I added a shoulder-shrug to tell them that it was no big deal. They got the message, and we all entered the main hall. I stealthily scanned the halls for Zach, but found Josh instead. As soon as I saw his face, I internally groaned. Not that anything was wrong with his face (because totally wasn't), it's just that I don't want to deal with him right now.

Bex saw my dilemma and asked, "Do you want us to distract him so you can get away or something?" She was mad at me, and yet she was still being such a good friend. But before I could answer, it was too late. Josh was three quarters of the way here.

"Hey, Cammie," he said, smiling. Why did he suddenly have to decide that he wanted me back? When everything was going so good for me right now?

"Hi, Josh," I replied, trying not to sound so annoyed. "So-" he cut me off before I could say anything else. Oh yeah, and he cut me off by KISSING ME! Can you believe him?! He knew I was dating Zach, and still, he had the nerve to do that! I got to admit, the kid's got guts. Wait till Zach gets his hands on him.

I quickly pushed him off and yelled,"What the heck, Josh?!"

"I told you Cammie, I want you back."

"Well get over it. She's moved on, you should too, if you know what's good for you," Zach came in, threatening Josh. I could tell how much restraint it took for Zach not to beat up Josh right then and there.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Josh challenged.

Zach chuckled and said, "Just don't mess with me, okay? Or else that face of yours isn't going to be so pretty anymore."

Josh stepped next to me and said, "Really? So if I was to do something like, oh, I don't know, this," sliding his arm around my waist," You would...?"

Zach looked furious as he said, "I'd do this," he said, stepping up to Josh and punching him directly in his jaw. Josh was hunched over, clutching his jaw. Zach leaned down so he was speaking right into Josh's ear. "Keep your hands off my girl," he whispered menacingly.

As Zach walked away from Josh and back to me, I asked, "Did you really have to do that, Zach?" I know I didn't like Josh the way he did me, but that didn't mean that I didn't care for him at all.

He turned to me in disbelief. "He kissed you, Cammie. What did you want me to do, just sit there and do nothing? At least I didn't punch him that hard."

"Just because it wasn't the hardest punch you could throw, doesn't mean it still wasn't hard," I said, both of our voices raised now. "And yes, I expected you to just walk away."

He exhaled sharply, and challenged,"So if I were to kiss someone, you're telling me you would just be the bigger person and walk away?" raising his eyebrow.

"Yes," I answered simply.

"We'll see," he said, walking away from me. What did he mean 'We'll see'? And then, I saw precisely what he meant. He was standing next to Tina, who was shamelessly flirting with him, and he was clearly flirting back! He glanced at me, and saw that I was so mad, I was steaming (not literally, but if you took my temperature, it definitely was going to be higher than normal). He smirked, turned back to Tina, and kissed her. It wasn't like a tongue kiss or anything, but soon, Tina got into the kiss- I mean _really_ into it- , and it became one (a very messy one at that). Zach quickly pushed her away, and looked at me frantically. I glared at him, and began to walk to Josh.

"Hey, you're not hurt that badly, are you?"

"No," he said. "He doesn't punch that hard." Liar.

"Maybe this will make it better," I said, flirtatiously as I leaned to kiss him. He just looked really surprised when I did that, and when I actually did kiss him, he just stood there, shocked afterwards. I looked at Zach (who looked really mad now) and smirked. _Take that_ I thought. He marched right back over to Tina and kissed her again. He looked at me and smirked. I was furious, so I grabbed Josh and kissed _him_ again. I looked over at Zach, and he was kissing Tina _again_!

I went to do the same to Josh, but when I turned to him, he asked," You're using me to make him jealous, aren't you?"

"Josh-" I started, but was soon cut off.

"I thought you finally wanted me back, Cammie. I thought that you wanted me the way I want you." He looked so sad. "But you were just using me."

"Josh, I'm sorry. It's just, I don't like you like that." I felt so bad about what I had done. I raised Josh's hopes, and then crushed them. "But just because I don't have those feelings anymore, doesn't mean someone else doesn't," I said, trying to cheer him up. "Dee Dee really likes you, Josh. You can't tell me you don't see that."

He thought about this and finally said,"I guess you're right."

"Guess?" I questioned.

He laughed a little as he answered, " You _are_ right, Cammie." Then, he said in a sadder tone, "So you and me..."

"No, Josh," I told him softly. "There won't be anything going on between us, besides being friends."

"Didn't think so," he mumbled to himself. "But, we'll still be friends, right? We'll hang out and stuff?"

"Of course, Josh." I looked over at where Zach and Tina were before, but found that Zach wasn't there anymore. "Um, I should probably go. I'll see you later though."

"Okay, bye Cammie."

"Bye," I said, walking to my class.

As soon as I walked in, I looked for my friends. I know that I had been pushing them aside a bit lately, but I really needed their help this time. I glanced towards Zach and saw that he was still furious, so I thought to myself _Oh yeah, I'm definitely gonna need help on this one. _I spotted an empty seat next to Bex, so I went straight for it. "Bex," I whispered.

"Hey, Cammie," she said when she looked at me. "Are you going to tell me what's up with Zach, or are you going to handle this on your own?" She was obviously still angry about before.

"Bex, I'm really sorry about before, not telling you stuff, but it just felt really personal; like I owed it to Zach to keep it to myself. Grant probably tells you things that you don't share with us, right?"

She sighed, "Well yeah, Cammie, but you just stopped telling us _everything_."

"I'm sorry, Bex," I said with the most sincerity.

She looked at me, and examined my body language. Apparently, she saw that I was being truly honest, so she said," I know."

"Bex, I know it's so messed up of me to ask this of you, but will you help me?" I asked desperately.

"Of, course Cammie. What are friends for?" she asked rhetorically. "What do you need?"

"Not here," I told her, nudging slightly towards Zach.

She got the message and suggested,"Why don't we go to the bathroom?" She pushed out her chair and stood up.

"Good idea," I said, standing up as well. We got our hall passes and exited the room.

As soon as we got into the bathroom, we checked for people, bugs, etc. (the usual) before we said anything. Once we were sure we were clear, Bex said, "Okay, now spill." So, as I recapped the last few moments, Bex listened intently, looking as if she were deep in thought. Finally, after I was finished, she said, "That doesn't sound like you, Cam."

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. It's like this other Cammie invaded and inhabited my body." I explained.

Bex took a minute to digest this and said, "Well I see Zach's not the only one with many sides." We laughed at this for a while, until Bex said, "Sorry,I don't know what do to, Cammie," she said glumly. "We should go to the center of all things boy."

"Macey," we said simultaneously. After coming to this conclusion, we returned to the classroom and took our seats. Zach was still glaring at me, but he was also wearing a look indicating he was perplexed now. Bex and I reviewed everything to Macey and Liz (making sure none of the guys could hear us).

"We can talk about this later, at the hotel, Cammie," Macey said. She sounded...excited. Macey excited? Wow, I guess normal school is really that boring.

Z~~~C

"You know the plan, right," Macey asked, double-checking.

I nodded and said,"Yup."

"Good," she said, straightening out my outfit. "There, perfect!" she practically screamed as she got my top in the perfect position. "Go!" She pushed me out of the room and shut the door quickly behind me.

I walked towards Zach's room ( they should really upgrade the security in this place; it only took us three minutes to hack into it), and only seven to get the keys), knowing that it would be just him in there. Bex and Liz made sure Grant and Jonas were busy tonight, and they were planning on keeping them out extra late so Zach and I would have more time. After unlocking the door, I took a deep breath, preparing myself before I walked in. I gently opened the door, and tiptoed in. Awww! I thought when I saw Zach lying on his bed, softly snoring. I walked over to the bed, climbed in, and lay myself on top of Zach. He wrapped his arms around me, so I said softly, "Hey. You awake?"

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled, not opening his eyes. "Being sneaky tonight, aren't we, Gallagher Girl?" he said, smirking.

"What can I say, Zach?" I questioned laughing softly. "You're starting to rub off on me."

He laughed too and said," I'm not too sure that's a good thing."

I waited nervously, before I softly saying, "I'm sorry about before, Zach."

He whispered, "It wasn't your fault." Then, he said rapidly, "I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand with Tina," Did he really have to pick Tina? I mean, of all people, _Tina_? " But you went to kiss Josh, and I just got so jealous-"

"And thus began the kissing war," I finished.

He chuckled and replied, "Yeah. That's a good way to put it." We just lay there for a while until Zach randomly asked, "So what was Josh saying to you before? He looked kind of upset." He quickly added, "Not that I mind the idea of him being miserable," with a small smile.

I smacked his shoulder gently and said, "Be nice," returning the smile. Smiles are really contagious. " Josh was just sad that there wasn't a chance that he and I were getting back together."

"Good thing he finally got that through his head. Though I would like to have given him a _real_ punch." He looked like he was joking, but I knew he wasn't. I wasn't worried, though, because Zach wouldn't be so stupid as to do something like that.

So I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well..." I yawned. Life was really taking it's toll on me.

Zach put his hand on my head, gently laying my head on his chest. "You're tired. Go to sleep."

"'Okay," I mumbled. "Goodnight, Zach."

"Sweet dreams, Gallagher Girl. I love you."

"Love you, too."

I was woken up by someone saying, "Well, no wonder you wanted to get rid of us so badly."

I sat up, and said, "Shut up, Grant."

"You should go, Cammie, " Jonas warned. "If Mr. Solomon finds out..."

I thought about this for a while. Mr. Solomon may have let it slip before, but I didn't want to take that risk again. "You're probably right, Jonas." I leaned down to Zach, gave him a quick kiss and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," he said, pulling me in for another kiss; this one wasn't quick at all.

I wish I could have stayed there, kissing him all night, but I had to tear myself away, forcing myself to say," Bye." I left his room and went swiftly to mine, dreaming of Zach the entire night.

* * *

so watd u think? please review! o and i sprained my ankle ( :*( so sad right?)so I might not update as much as usual. i dont like drama; i like for everything to be ok at the end of the day, so sorry to all u drama queens out there!


	10. Chapter 10

hey! sry for not being on in sooo long. i had a bunch of stuff going on. high skool registration, a bunch of homework, projects, stuff like that. ill try to update more but im not making any promises. anyways, thx for all the nice comments about my ankle. its all better now!and for reviewing!enjoy! ( o and im trying to make it more detailed, but it kinda takes awile to publish it after so please bear with me!) luv u all!

* * *

Chapter 10

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice say. "Hey! Cammie, wake up!" the voice screamed.

"Mmm, what do you want Bex," I mumbled. "There isn't any school today, remember?"

"That's not what this is about. Geez Cammie, do you think that **_I_** would be up **_this early_** on a **_Saturday_** if something weren't going on?"

I shot up. "What is it? Did something happen at Gallagher? Is everyone alright?" I gasped as something suddenly occurred to me. "What about my mom, Bex?"

"Relax, Cammie," Liz soothed me. Apparently something was going on, just not something life threatening. "It's not anything like that, but it is very, very important." She had this look on her face so i knew that it was serious.

"Okay Liz, what is it?" I asked with a serious tone.

She sighed and answered, " We need to find you a perfect outfit for tonight."

**_What!!!_** I internally screamed. That was the very important thing that she woke me up at 8:23 for? I chuckled as i told her, " Ohh man, you guys are sooo melodramatic." I pulled the satin cover back on and punched my pillow gently.

Just as I was drifting back to Zach, Bex pulled me up and shook me.

"Cammie, do you not understand how important this could be?" Liz basically screamed, trying to make me understand. " This is the first time you and Zach are going out when there is no problem whatsoever." Really? Do we really fight all the time?

I sighed, "Ok, I get it, but-" I just realized something. " Wait, what are Zach and I doing tonight and how do you guys know about it when I clearly don't?"

"Cammie, did you really think that we would just wait for Zach to ask you out?" Bex asked.

"We've been planning this for a couple of days now," Liz added.

I asked, semi-angrily, "And you felt no need to let me in on this little plan of yours?"

"Well now if we did that, then how would you and Zach work out your issues yourselves?" they both asked at the same time, wearing that same annoying smile.

"Well you're lucky that Zach and I are really good right now," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay, so is she onboard?" a voice came from the doorway. I looked at the direction from which the voice was coming to find Macey standing there, makeup bag in hand.

I sighed, bracing myself and answered, "Yup."

All three of my sisters said, "Good," at the same time. _Whoa, creepy_ I thought.

Before they could strip me of my PJ's, I held up my hand and said, "I can handle this." I started to strip off my pants and button up top, letting the girls work their magic. They only clothed me variously, trying to find something that would make Zach's eyes bug out when he saw me.

"Makeup?" I questioned.

Macey told me, "Not now. First, we have to decide on your outfit, and then we'll work on makeup."

Nodding my head, I replied, "Oh."

Macey kept talking to me, trying to keep me awake probably. "I already know the perfect evening look, so we aren't going to have to worry about your makeup for your date later tonight, but the daytime look I'm going to have to work on." Then she started to mumble to herself, "It has to coordinate with her eyes, but then it also has to coordinate with her clothes. And we can't forget skin tone, now can we?" I made a prediction just then. _All of the world's females will go crazy someday, worrying about their appearance._

After trying on multiple tank tops, mini's, and flats, we finally found something that worked.

"Voila!" Macey shouted. Soon, Bex and Liz reentered the room, after scavenging the suite for bug-infested accessories.

"Bellissima(dont think i spelled that right. sry)!" Bex said, blowing kisses to me. Liz just stood there, silent, speechless.

I looked in the mirror and said in disbelief, "Macey, you never cease to amaze me."

Macey was filing her nails and answered, "I know. I'm incredible."

Bex, suddenly impatient, asked, "So can we go now or what? Grant just texted me, telling me to meet him and the guys at the Town Square. And you know he's not one to be patient."

"Ohhh, so that's why I'm all dressed up right now." I felt so foolish, not wondering why Macey was spending so much time getting me ready for right now instead of worrying about what I'm going to do tonight.

Bex's eyes hardened when she heard me come to this realization. "You aren't going to be difficult now, are you? Because, Cammie I will drag you down there if you don't-"

"Relax, Bex. Why would I not want to go?" I sighed as I thought to myself, _Zach will be there_.

She looked befuddled (such a cool word!) as she answered, "Well, usually you're sort of against this sort of thing."

I was feeling unusually happy today, so, smiling, I replied, " Well today is different."

She returned the smile and said, "Then what are we waiting for? To the Town Square!" She threw her arm in front of her, as if she were a Roman general.

"Huzzah!" we all screamed as we ran out of our hotel room and into the lobby.

"Shhh!" the maid hushed us as soon as we entered the hall. "People are still asleep!" she whisper-shouted.

"Sorry," we whispered back, shoving each other into the elevator. We burst into a fit of giggles as soon as the elevator doors closed. We basically sprinted the entire way to Roseville, but slowed down when the boys came into sight. We each questioned each other on how we looked, if our hair was messed up, you know, the usual. We were testing a new formula Liz made, which was supposed to keep your hair, makeup and clothes perfect, no matter what you did. I liked to refer to it as "The Bubble of Perfection" (clever, I know), since it was basically a giant bubble that kept you looking perfect.

"It worked, Liz!" I cried.

"You are a genius!" Bex shouted, giving Liz a high five.

As she slapped Bex's palm she said, "Duh." She looked calm but I knew that her insides were jumping up and down.

Bex started to pull on my arm, begging, "Come on, guys. Let's go!"

"Uh-uh-uh," Macey sang. "We don't want to look too desperate, do we?"

I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one that felt like slapping their forehead and saying, "Of course," at the moment. I sighed as I told Macey, "You should totally write a book on this stuff. It'd sell and make millions! Not that you need it of course." I added. So with that, we all strode slowly towards the guys, slightly shaking our hips with each step. When we finally reached the boys, Grant was the first to speak.

"Took you long enough."

Bex sighed and said, "I tried telling them," shaking her head.

Grant chuckled as he said, "Obviously you didn't try very hard. If you did, you'd all be here 2 seconds after I sent the text."

She punched him in the gut gently( well, as gentle as Bex can get) and said, "Shut up." After their little exchange, we all began to pair up; Bex and Grant, Liz and Jonas, Me and Zach. Macey decided to use this free time to "shop", but I knew she was using that as an excuse to go beat some sorry kid's butt.

As soon as the others had left, I turned to Zach, only to find his face just inches away from mine. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," I tried to whisper back, but it was so soft that I could barely here myself.

He smiled as he bent down to kiss me, not even pulling away when he began to ask me questions. "So how was your morning, Gallagher Girl?" he whispered softly against my lips. I couldn't find it in me to answer, so Zach just nodded slightly and said, "I'll take that as a ' Great Zach, how about yours?'"

I chuckled shakily as I said, "Great Zach, how about yours?"

He smiled slightly and said, "It was okay. It would have been better if you were there though." As I heard a chorus of Awww!'s, I gasped, realizing that I had completely forgetting the bug that was in my pin. I nudged Zach, and when he looked at me, I put my finger to my lips. I took out the pin, and dropped it in Zach's hand. I decided that he could do whatever he wanted with it. He smiled, and with his index finger and thumb, crushed the tiny bug. He laughed softly and said, " You have very nosy friends, you know that?", pulling his face back to mine.

I giggled and said, "They're just trying to help, in case you screw up again."

He kissed me softly and said, "That hurts, Gallagher Girl. I'm not always the one that messes up."

I was left in such a state from that one kiss that I answered dizzily, "Nevertheless, they've got my back."

"Mmm, it's good to have friends like that," he said, as his mouth slid down my neck.

"Mhmm," was all I could say. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth at this point, the only thing that would escape my mouth would be a moan.

"So," he whispered, sliding his mouth back up to my cheek, " What do you want to do today," he whispered in my ear. All I really wanted to do was sit there and kiss Zach for the rest of the afternoon, but I could hardly say that. Well, I could, but I wanted him to. When I didn't answer, he suggested, "We could go to the gazebo again." I began to reminisce at the memory, and then Zach added, "I hope we don't get interrupted again."

"Me too," I whispered.

"C'mon," he said as he took my hand and pulled me toward the direction of the gazebo. "I'll race ya."

I laughed as I said, "You're on." We both ran as fast as we could to the gazebo, talking to each other a bit.

"So, how are you doing?" What? That was sort of random.

I laughed as I answered, "Um, I'm good. You?"

"Oh, you know, just barely able to stop myself from going over there and kissing you." I looked at him with wide eyes, and he came towards me, still jogging. "It's pure torture, really," he whispered. I could feel his lips on my cheek, slowly going up and down. I felt myself succumbing to him and his irresistible charms. He was aware of this, teasing me. Just as I turned my head to meet his lips, Zach shot off.

"Hey!" I gasped, part in the fact that he cheated, and part in how he had led me on. "Cheater!" I yelled as I increased my speed as well. I could hear him laughing as I gained on him.

"Mad, Gallagher Girl?" he taunted. _Not for the reasons you think_ I thought to myself. "You know, that's not good for your health. You'll get wrinkles from frowning so much."

I didn't answer. All I was focusing on was getting ahead of him, and as karma has it, I did. Unlike Zach though, I didn't slow myself down by teasing him. When my palm slapped the pillar of smooth wood, I allowed myself to taunt him.

"Ha!" I said as he neared the gazebo. "Even with cheating, you still lost." He looked at me in sheer shock, anger framing his features. I smirked as I asked, "Mad, Blackthorne Boy? You know, that's not good for your health. You'll get wrinkles from frowning so much." It was so fun using someone's words against them.

"Not mad really, because now you get your prize," he replied, giving me a sense of deja vu. I smiled at the memory as I tilted my head to the right and raised it slightly. I didn't need to raise it though, because soon Zach was kissing me so fiercely that I stumbled backwards, and onto the floor of the gazebo. I lost track of the time, but it never felt like we had enough time.

Zach sighed, "I gotta go. I'll see you tonight," he said, giving me a quick kiss good-bye. Aw man! How did he know about Bex's and Liz's little plan when I didn't? Oh wait, spy. He lifted himself off of me and gave me his hand; I graciously took it (that was for you, Madame Dabney).

"Bye," I said, clutching him closer and kissing him.

He chuckled as he tried to break my grasp. " You know, you kind of have to let me go now, " he said on my lips.

"Mmm," I protested. "I don't want to."

"I know," he sighed. "Believe me, Cammie, I know." I finally loosened my hold on him enough for him to escape. He smiled as he reminded me, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Zach," I replied, also smiling. He gave me one final kiss before he left, making it last until I saw him again later tonight.

I suddenly saw a figure emerge from the shade.

* * *

sry, sorta cliffy i no. but i wanted to get something out for you guys. i already started on the next one tho so i hope to get that out soon for you. how was the detailing? good? bad? i can take criticism. review and once again sorry!


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, back off my boyfriend, bitch," Tina snapped. Tina? Seriously, what is her obsession? When did she get here? How did she get here? What was she even doing here? _Wait_ I thought to myself. _Why do I even care?_

"Excuse me, _your_ boyfriend?" I said in disbelief. "Did you hit your head or something, because last time I checked, Zach was _my_ boyfriend, and the only bitch I see here is you." My mood was not exactly great right now, (as Zach had just left) so I was a bit snappy.

She looked a little hurt by my comment, but continued, "I guess he doesn't like you that much then, because he kissed me. Twice."

"You're so clueless, aren't you?" I said, shaking my head slowly in mock sympathy. "He was only kissing you to make me jealous."

"Well, why would he pick me out of all the girls in this school? It's got to mean something," she said, trying to convince herself more than me.

"He knew it wouldn't take much to make me jealous, so he picked the girl with the lowest status; one that was so desperate for some form of attention from a boy that she wouldn't even mind that she was being used." I smirked devilishly and added, " You didn't mind, did you?" She looked as if she were about to cry, but I didn't show mercy. " I don't think that he ever expected you to go all crazy-stalker chick on him."

" Just wait, Cammie! I'll show you that Zach really loves me!" she cried, running away with tears streaming down her face. Aw, man, what had I done? I'm not that girl, the one that calls everyone else names just to make them feel bad about themselves. The worst thing was, Tina wasn't just another girl on the street, she was my sister.

I sighed as I began to run after her. "Tina!" I yelled, hoping to stop her. " Tina, wait!" I tried again. I sighed, " I have got to make this right," to myself. I sat down on the pale, sun-bleached bench in the gazebo, and began to think of possible ways to make this right. 3 minutes and 27 seconds later, Bex, Liz, and Macey approached me.

"Hey," Bex said, taking a seat next to me. " Do you know what happened to Tina? She was crying really bad."

"Yeah," Liz chimed in. " When we asked her what was wrong she was all, 'Ask your BFF Cammie!'"

Macey paused from sipping her mocha latte and added, " Talk about rude. Crazy chick didn't even stop running when she talked to us; she just yelled from ahead."

"Ahhh," I groaned, cradling my face in my hands. Did Macey really have to word it like that? Call Tina a "Crazy chick", I mean.

"What happened, Cammie?" Liz asked, soothingly rubbing my back.

I sighed, still holding my face in the protection of my palms, too ashamed to face them. " I called her a crazy-stalker chick, because she was all like, ' Get off my boyfriend, bitch!" after I kissed Zach, and I was all like, " Excuse me? Zach's mine," and then she was like, " Oh yeah, then why'd he kiss me?" and then I was all-"

I was cut off by a sharp slap on the cheek. "Cammie," Liz said, looking at me directly in the eyes. I should've known it was Liz, the slap was too mild to have been afflicted by Bex or Macey. "Cammie, calm down."

I heard a raucous noise next to me, so I turned my attention away from Liz to find the cause of this distraction. Bex was literally **_on the floor laughing_**.

" Gimme a high five, Cammie," she giggled.

I looked at her, my face colored with confusion. " What?" I asked.

" She deserved it if she tried to steal your man," Macey said, absentmindedly.

" Did she?" I asked, slightly talking to myself. "She is a sister."

"An annoying one," Macey mumbled. We couldn't disagree with that, so we all nodded in agreement.

All sobered up now, Bex said, " Look, if she thinks that she can just go around obsessing over someone else's boyfriend, she is sadly mistaken." Just then, a sly look spread across her beautiful face. " I've got a brilliant idea," she said. We all huddled in as Bex informed us of her incredible plan.

" That's great! Good thinking, Bex," Liz squealed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

" Yeah, this'll teach her what happens when she messes with a Gallagher Girl's guy," Macey added, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

I was finally starting to get over my guilt. I mean, she was trying to steal my boyfriend; all I was doing was protecting what was mine. " Let's do this."

~ZC~

" Shh," I hushed Liz, as she ran into a cleaning cart one of the maid's must have left out.

" Oopsie daisies," she whispered. I sighed. Don't get me wrong, I love Liz to death, but when it comes to the actual spy field work, she's not exactly the greatest person to be paired up with. I looked at the clock. _6:15, perfect. Just enough time._ I thought.

After hacking into the hotel's directory, we got into "spy mode" (which was kinda full time but you know what I mean), dressed in black from head-to-toe with our comms in ears.

" Come on, guys. Do you wanna make it to the date or not?" I asked rhetorically.

" I'm not even going so what does it matter?" I heard Macey mumble. _Maybe I should set her up with someone_ I thought to myself. _Nah,_ I decided. _If she wanted a boyfriend right now, she'd have gotten one_.

" Ahh, here it is," I whispered in my comms unit. " Floor 3, left hall." The hotel only had the records of the room numbers, not which floor they were on or anything! I guess that's how it works when you're in a town this small.

After Bex, Liz, and Macey met up with me, Macey, being the lover of theatrics she is, said, " You ready for this?" I'm not exaggerating when I say that we all but trampled over her to get through that door.

" Girls, welcome to Tina-talks-a-lot's suite," I said, slowly examining the room. Man, ours was soo much better than this shack of a room. " Let's get to business."

We began to rummage through the drawers, taking all of the clothes (which were really horrible anyways, so we were, in a way, doing her a favor) that would be decent enough to wear to school. All we left were dirty, raggedy, torn clothes that were wayy too inappropriate for school.

"Nice," Bex complimented.

I thought that some of the guys might actually like what she was wearing ( guys could be such pervs), so I stuffed all of the razors, shaving cream, Nair, and waxing strips I could find into a small bag (insert evil chuckle here).We'll see how much those guys like her when she's furry and exposed.

"You guys done?" I asked, looking at my work.

"Yup. Let's go," Liz said.

We all left the room, walking swiftly and stealthily back to our suite. I noticed a clock in the hall and thought to myself _Oh no!_ The clock read 7:13.

"Hurry up you guys! We're already late!" I whisper-shouted. The other girls had only just realized this as well.

" Aw man!" Bex whined, thickening her British accent. " The guys are going to be very suspicious now." I sighed, knowing the truth of her words.

Once we were safe in our hotel room, we stripped down from our 'spy clothes' and slipped on our 'date clothes'. We quickly looked each other over, making sure we were all just the perfect amount of 'date dressy'. Bex, Liz, and I looked at Macey for the ultimate approval.

After a couple of seconds she said, "You'll do." Good enough for me!

~ZC~

We all walked hurriedly to the movie theater, trying to think up an excuse for being late (but having spies for boyfriends really makes it difficult). As i started for the theater, upon seeing a too-familiar face, I froze. _Why why **why** did I have to choose such a nearby town to have a boyfriend? _I internally whined. _Oh wait, I didn't have much of a choice. _I sighed, _Josh._

"What's wrong?" Liz asked me, clearly detecting the sudden change in my mood.

"That's what's wrong," Bex answered, nodding in Josh's direction.

Macey sighed, pulled us by the arms and said, "We don't have time for this." Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that **Macey got a boyfriend?!** Yup, you read right. His name is Paul-the last name is nothing you need to worry about. Liz and I got up early (we tried to get Bex, but that girl wants her sleep!), knowing Macey wouldn't be awake-"a good night's sleep is essential for beauty and health" she told us- and searched Blackthorne's mainframe for guys that would be right for Macey. Liz called them HURTS (H, Uber-delicious (given!)Rich, Tolerant, and Spy); yeah, she's not the greatest acronym creator in the world ( his name is Grahm Lien, and he's really nice, too if you haven't met him yet), but at least she can make a word with it.

As soon as we reached the curb in front of the movie theater, I tried to blend in, do what I do best. But, try as I may, Josh still saw me.

"Hey, Cammie," he said, as he saw me step onto the curb. He looked like he was happy, being away from the pharmacy and all.

" Hi Josh," I said. Waving my hand in front of me, I added, "I see you managed to free yourself from the pharmacy."

" Yup," he said, smiling hugely. " Dad thought it would be good for me to get a little more well-rounded."

I smiled back and told him, "That's great, Josh." We just stood there for a while, staring at each other until someone interrupted.

"Well, didn't expect to see you here, Jimmy," Zach said, wrapping his arm around my waist, clearly showing Josh that we were still together.

"I work here, Jack," Josh replied coldly. I shot him a look, silently warning, "Be nice." Josh frowned at this, but said, " You guys can head on in. It's on the house."

"Great! Thanks Josh!," I said hurriedly, trying to lead Zach in. I silently wished repeatedly that Zach wouldn't argue and just follow my lead.

Zach sighed and mumbled, "Thanks," as I dragged him into the lobby. I looked at him and smiled, saying "Thank you," with my eyes. In seeing this, he smiled back and tightened his arm around me.

**(A/N: im not sure if sum of these movies r still in theaters so if they rnt, just plz pretend they r!)**

"Well," Macey announced. "Paul and I are going to see Bride Wars." I could see that this decision didn't exactly please Paul, but I'm pretty sure he was smart enough to know that you do not, in any circumstances, disagree with Macey McHenry.

"Have fun!" Grant chuckled, punching Paul in the shoulder.

"You wanna join them?" Bex asked. Knowing Grant, he was thinking _Heck yeah! Chicks fighting! Hot!_, but he, like Paul, knew when to keep his mouth shut. "Didn't think so. Now," she said turning to us and linking arms with her boyfriend. "We are going to see My Bloody Valentine." Typical Bex, always has to be some sort of gory action thing.

The two couples went to their separate movies, leaving Liz, Jonas, Zach, and me standing there.

"Well we're off to He's Just Not That Into You," Liz said, swiftly taking Jonas to their movie.

I turned to Zach and asked, "So, what movie do you wanna watch?"

He just smirked, still looking at the board of movies, and said, "Your choice, Gallagher Girl."

" I was thinking Quantum of Solace, you know, the new James Bond movie?"

"So was I," Zach replied, turning towards me, smiling. We walked down the dimly lit hall, searching for theater 4. "Here it is," Zach said, pointing to a room on the left side. We entered, only to see that the movie had already begun.

Zach grumbled something in Portuguese under his breath, but it was too low for me to make out (I've got a pretty good guess as to what he said, though), and said a bit louder, " We missed the beginning."

" It was only a couple of minutes, Zach." Actually, it was 4 minutes and 37 seconds, but I didn't want to be so technical. "We can still watch it," I suggested.

" Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, watching the movie intently, trying to figure out what he had missed. We sat down, trying to please the angry faces of once-happy movie-goers. Throughout the movie, Zach and I kept saying things like, " He should've done a roundhouse here," or " He should've been more quick there." One time, I said, " He should've blended himself in more," to which Zach replied with a small laugh and, "Not everyone can be as invisible as the 'Chameleon'." I gave him a playful glare and hit him gently on his head with my Junior Mints box ( Thank you, Macey!). He just chuckled and said, " Oh, real mature, Gallagher Girl, real mature."

"Shhh!" the row in front of us said...again. Zach and I tried to muffle our laughter at this, but it didn't work so well. We burst out of Theater 4 laughing so loud that people stopped to stare for a moment. We tried to sober up, but it only worked for a minute. We walked out of the movie theater, laughing and stumbling until we found a bench to rest upon.

Still giggling softly, I rested my head on Zach's shoulder and asked, " Do you ever miss Blackthorne, Zach?"

He put his arm around me and replied, "Of course I do, it's my home, too, just like Gallagher is yours." I took some time and thought about that, until Zach interrupted my thoughts with, "But _I _don't have someone there to look over me like you."

I smiled slightly and said, "Yeah, I miss my mom."

"Well it's so nice to hear that you miss me," someone said.

"Mom," I said, surprised to see her. "What-"

"Cameron Anne Morgan," she said, waving a torn piece of clothing at me, "We need to talk." _Uh oh_

* * *

sry if its bad. i tried to just get this out for u guys, so it may not be my best work. i also tried to incorporate the spy stuff, but i dont think it worked out so well. sum ppl hav been saying ive been getting out of character, but i dont want to be copying ally carter, stealing her unique way of writing. but if ur one of those ppl, just PM me and tell me wat u think the characters r doing that they normally wouldnt be. ill try to c if i can tell u wat my backstory is on this. luvv u guys! review!!

o and ps, sumone said that it wasnt realistic of me to hav zach and cammie making love, in the last chapter, and i just wanna clear this up. THEY WERE NOT HAVING SEX. they were just rolling on the floor kissing, ok?


	12. Chapter 12

As I watched my mother pace back and forth in her office, Ii thought to myself _I CAN'T BELIEVE TINA TOLD ON ME. TO **MY MOM**!_

After pacing quite a bit, she said-more like shouted but whatever-," Cameron, what could've possibly possessed you to do something as horrible as this?!" She waved the torn piece of clothing in front of my face to emphasize her point.

Overwhelmed with shame, I couldn't speak. My mother, waiting, said, "Well?"

"Well," I started softly. Suddenly the words began to flow out of me like lava exploding out of a long-dormant volcano. "Well she's crazy Mom! She's always all over Zach and-"

"Wait, Zach?!" She thundered. Wow, my mom had never really yelled at me like that before. Except for that one time when I was 7 and I accidentally (as far as she knows) got into her spy stuff and took a bunch of weapons to show and tell. She really fussed at me over that, and believe me, I never did anything like that again (well, that's when my spy skills began to kick in, so I got better at hiding things from her knowledge).

"You did _**this**_," waving the cloth in my face yet again, for emphasis. "Over a **_boy_**?!"

"Sorta," I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

She sighed and said, not raising her voice now, " Cammie, I understand that you have feelings for Zach, but that doesn't give you any right-" she cut her self off, trying to rephrase. "It doesn't mean you can just-" she sighed, trying to find the right words. "Cammie, Tina is your sister. I know that she can be...irritating at times, but she will always have your back."

"So will Zach," I said stubbornly, like a 5-year-old child.

"Boys," she sighed. "Boys come and go Cam." I couldn't help but see the truth in those words. My mind immediately went to Josh, how we had been, and how we are now. He still cares for me, but I see what my mom is trying to say. I can always, no matter what, count on my sisters.

"Yeah, you're right," I whispered. I couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty of what I had done.

"Mom, I feel incredibly guilty of what I've done." Wow. Way to speak your mind Cammie.

Taking in a sharp, deep breath, she replied, "I know, sweetie, I know. But what am I gonna do, Cammie? You have to get some sort of punishment. I mean, how would it look if I, your mother, didn't give you, my only daughter, any form of punishment?"

" Having to deal with Tina is torture enough," I mumbled under my breath.

She chuckled as she said, " Yes, it is, but I don't think that's the type of punishment they have in mind."

We both sat there, trying to think of an acceptable punishment, until Mr. Solomon walked -barged- in.

"Rachel, has the policy on using techniques on students changed from the time I went to Blackthorne?"

"Oh, Joe," she breathed (not in that kind of way, ok?). "What did you do?"

"Nothing," he said, expertly. If he weren't a spy, and me too for that matter, I may have believed him.

"Joe," Mom said warningly.

"Well, it wasn't much. I simply exerted the Heikler technique from afar." I wasn't familiar with this technique, and I knew quite a bit of them. My mom looked at him meaningfully, so Mr. Solomon added, "Really, Rachel, do you think I would hurt a student so extensively?"

My mother opened her mouth to answer, but was quickly cut off by my CoveOps teacher.

"You know what, don't answer that."

"It's not that unbelievable," she mumbled, despite his request not to answer.

"One time, Rachel, and you never let me hear the end of it!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Well the one student that you did injure just so happened to be my husband!" she yelled back. Wait, Mr. Solomon and my dad got in a fight once? And Dad got hurt?

"Oh, please," Mr. Solomon scoffed. "We were just sparring and I caught him off guard. He wasn't hurt that badly."

"Still," Mom said, sounding like a little kid. So that's where I get it from.

"Hello?" I interrupted. It seemed as if they had both forgotten that I was even in the room, because they both looked at me and gave me that "When did you get here?" look. Whoa, freaky. "So who did you hit, Mr. Solomon?"

He looked away, as if he were too ashamed to answer. "Well," he began.

"Get on with it, Joe," my mom spat, still pretty ticked from the previous conversation. I slid her a couple of peanut M&Ms (A/N: I luvv these things!! theyre soo yummyy! anyways...keep reading) I had leftover in my pocket to her, giving her the message, "Calm down." She smiled as she dropped them into her mouth.

"Continue," she said nicely.

"Anyways," Mr. Solomon said, shaking his head (he just doesn't understand the effect of chocolate on girls. I know, you'd think, after a year in an all-girls school, he'd have got it by now, but...). "It was just Zach," he said, mumbling the last bit.

"Zach?!" I shrieked. "Why would you possibly hurt Zach?!" I asked, still screaming.

"Well he was... um...he was kissing Ms. Walters." I could tell that it was extremely uncomfortable for Mr. Solomon to say what he just said.

"Oh," was my brilliant response. I was in so much shock that I think I was actually paralyzed.

"Honey," my mom whispered, putting her arm around me comfortingly.

"Um, did you happen to see if it was Zach that kissed her, or Tina that kissed him?"I asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Is there a difference?" Mr. Solomon asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, kinda," I mumbled dejectedly. Mr. Solomon could be so clueless sometimes. "Well, do you know if she approached him, or vice versa?" I tried, seeing if maybe he could understand this.

"She walked up to him, that I know," he confirmed.

A wave of relief washed over me. "See, Mom? I told you Tina was crazy."

"Well..." she said.

"If you had let me finish before, you would've known that Tina is obsessed with Zach, and she thinks that he's her boyfriend," I said.

"Oh. And why does she think that Zach is her boyfriend?" she inquired. Uh oh.

"Umm..." I replied, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. I mean, I couldn't just be like, "Oh yeah, Zach and I had this kissing fight thing and Tina got the wrong idea." My mom looked at me, waiting, and raised her eyebrows.

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"That's a story for another time," I answered, evading the question. Before my mother could protest, Mr. Solomon saved me.

"What's important is we find a way to deal with Zach." I managed to make eye contact with Mr. Solomon, and as soon as I caught his eye, I gave him a look that screamed "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" He smiled, and I could tell by the way he was biting his lip that he was fighting a laugh.

"Have you been paying any attention at all, Joe?" my mom sighed. " Zach isn't the problem, Tina is."

"Oh don't you worry, Mom, I'll deal with Tina," I responded in a devilish tone, with a glint in my eye.

"I think you've done enough, honey," she said, shooting me a "don't get any funny ideas" glare before I could even turn on my thinking cap.

"We'll take care of this," Mr. Solomon said. "You should probably head to your suite and get ready now, Ms. Morgan. You wouldn't want to be late for school now would you?"

"Yes sir," I replied dejectedly. I so wanted to get back at Tina, not only for telling on me, but to finally get the message that Zach is mine through her thick skull. But, I knew that it would just cause my mom more trouble, so I made a promise to myself. I vowed that I would refrain from committing humiliating acts toward Tina Walters.

~ZC~

After I hurriedly prepared myself for school (which wasn't that hard, considering all my stuff was laid out for me), I rushed down the hall, searching for the elevators. I found one that was closing and shouted, "Hold the elevator!" as I ran toward the ajar doors. I breathed a heavy, "Thanks," to the only occupant of the elevator as I entered the roomy shaft.

"No problem," he said, turning to me. My "spy skills" kicked in as I mentally jotted down my observations. _Male, somewhere from 15 to 16 years of age, tall, approximately 5'11, brown hair, slightly wavy, with piercing blue eyes._ He reminded me of Josh, but there was just an aura about him that instantly let me know that he was not the sweet, thoughtful guy Josh was.

"In a hurry?" he said, raising his eyebrow. I hadn't realized that as I was observing him, he was doing the same to me. He must've known what I was thinking because he smirked and faced foward.

"Um, sorta," I answered. This was all to familiar. It was exactly like when we had that mission, where I met, and was beaten, by Zach. He was like Zach in a way; what with the questions and smirking, and eyebrow-raising. Not to mention that we were a very similar scenario, but _something_ just told me that this guy...this guy was not like anyone I had ever met.

"So, where are you headed?" he inquired, still not looking at me, smiling to himself, as if he already knew the answer.

"School," I said cautiously. I didn't want to give him too much information.

"What a coincidence," he said with fake-surprise. He turned to me and added, "So am I," looking right into my eyes. _Whoa_ I thought. His eyes were **_really _**powerful, holding whoever was caught in them in place. He smirked (was it something all boys did?! It's really annoying!) and released me.

Relief washed over me when I heard that glorious _Ding!_ of the elevator bell. Mumbling a courteous"Nice meeting you," I power-walked straight out of the elevator and directly to the door. I faintly heard a "You too," but didn't bother to turn back. Checking my watch, I began to sprint to Roseville High. _Oh great, school._

~ZC~

"Where have you been?" Bex whisper-shouted to me.

"Yeah, we were gonna ask Solomon, but he looked really mad," Liz continued.

"Yeah, but he did give us a note via brush pass," Macey said. "It said not to worry about you, and to go on with our daily routine." After she looked over me, she added, "I see you found the clothes I left out for you." She nodded in approval. "Good job with the makeup. Maybe you are learning a thing or two." I rolled my eyes at her surprise.

"Where's Zach?" I asked, just realizing that he wasn't there. Weird.

Suddenly, the atmosphere became very uncomfortable. Everyone began to shift uncomfortably in their seats, turning away from my direction so as to avoid any eye contact.

"Well..." Liz started out. Like clockwork, the bell rang. "Gotta go! See you later, Cammie!" she said, hurrying out of the classroom with the rest of my friends. _What was up with them?_ I asked myself. It was strange to see them act like that. Shaking my head, I slowly walked out of the classroom, and found, very much to my surprise, Tina and Zach. Together. I immediately walked -marched- over to them.

"Hey Zach," I said cheerily. Then, monotonously, "Hello," to Tina.

"Hi," she said, copying my tone.

"Cammie, we have to talk," Zach said, obviously seeing the tension between me and Tina. _Good thinking, Zach _I thought to myself. _You should probably get me out of here before I do any damage._

"Okay," I replied. We walked over to the water fountains, where hardly anyone ever visited, seeing as how the pipes were so rusty you could taste the metal in the water, and faced each other.

"Um..." Zach tried to start.

I chuckled as I commented, "Zach Goode at a loss for words? I wonder what could possibly be on your mind."

He didn't laugh. Or even crack a smile. "Look, Cammie," he said in a very serious, business-like tone. "I was just over there talking to Tina-"

"I could see that," I interrupted. "I heard you two were pretty busy earlier," I said, as I looked for some sort of bruise from Mr. Solomon. It didn't help much that I didn't know what area of the body the Heikler technique targeted.

He shifted his weight as he replied, "That was all Tina, ok?" He sighed as he said, "Now as I was saying, when I was talking to Tina, she was telling me about some prank a couple of girls played on her." My eyes dropped to the floor in shame. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" he asked, antagonizing me.

"Zach-" I started to explain.

"How could you do something like that, Cammie?" he asked, interrupting me, his eyes burning with questions.

"Zach," I said, getting angry now. He is such a hypocrite. " Tina was getting all crazy and obsessed and-"

"Over what?" he asked, raising his voice. "Did she deserve that, Cammie? Can you honestly tell me that she deserved that?" He looked at me as if he didn't know me; as if I was a stranger.

"Over you!" I shouted. "She's been obsessed with you ever since we had that dumb kissing fight, and I don't know about you but-"

"No she's not," Zach interrupted. I ignored him and went on.

"-I think the girl is starting to go crazy. She was all 'Back off!' after you left the gazebo Saturday. You know, she even called me a bitch and said that you were her boyfriend? I'm telling you-"

"Cammie-"

"-the girl is mental. The whole exchange last year just made her even more gossipy. And she has really-"

"Cammie-" Zach repeated a little louder.

"-taken the expression 'boy-crazy' to a new level. I mean-"

"CAMMIE!" Zach screamed. Everyone was looking at us now, stopping in the halls to stare. "It's over!" he yelled.

Tears began to cloud my vision, and I whispered, "I have to go," and ran to the nearest bathroom. I sat on the hard, tile floor and began to cry. I was crying so hard that I was actually shivering. Suddenly, I felt arms encircle my body. They I looked up, only to find elevator-guy (I never actually learned his name) holding me.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," I said, a bit confused. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"I told you I was going to school," he said, smirking. Oh, no, there's that smirk.

"Um, could you try not to smirk? It kinda brings memories back."

He nodded, understanding, and inferred, "Memories of that guy that was yelling at you back there?"

"Yeah," I managed to get out, before I buried my head in his chest and sobbed.

"You know, you shouldn't cry over that guy," he comforted. "You'll find someone better."

I laughed a little and asked, "Someone like you?"

He chuckled and said, "Well..."

I giggled and said, "You know, you never told me you name."

"You never told me yours," he countered.

"Yeah, but you already know mine, seeing as Zach just screamed it to the entire school," I shot.

"I guess," he said. "Well then," he started, pulling his arm back. "Nice to meet you Cammie, I'm Justin." He smiled (he's got a **_reallyy_** nice smile) as he put his hand out.

I mentally slapped my forehead and shouted, "Of course!" When we were looking through the list of Blackthorne Boys, Liz found one that had even less personal information than anyone else there. Liz did some research and found out quite a bit. "You're Justin Blackthorne."

"Shhh," he whispered, shushing me. "Nobody knows that's my last name. How do you?" And then, I think he came to sudden realization as well because he answered himself, "Oh, right, you're Cameron Morgan."

"You've heard of me?" I questioned.

He grinned as he answered, "Of course." I smiled back, but then he asked, "But how did you hear of me?"

"I have my ways," I answered mysteriously, giving him a sly smile.

"Young man this is a ladies' room!" a voice shouted. Mr. Pearson was standing in the doorway, looking down at us. "Men are not to be in here!"

"Then why are you in here, sir?" Justin remarked, nudging to Mr. Pearson's feet.

"I-I'm not!" he denied, stepping out. "Now get to class, you two!"

"Yes sir!" Justin said, saluting in a patronizing way. Mr. Pearson stormed off, mumbling about how he's never been treated with such disrespect and how someone needs to teach these rich kids a lesson. "Come on," he said, helping me up.

"Thanks," I said when I was on my feet. "I guess I'll see you later, Justin."

"Sure," he replied, staring at me. As I turned away to go to my class, Justin grabbed me by the arm, turning me so that I was facing him and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as his lips moved against mine. "See you later," he said, releasing me, walking off to his class.

_I'm in trouble._


	13. Chapter 13

hey guys! i just wanna thank u for reviewing and reading my story! hope u like this chapter!

* * *

"Cammie?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I spun around, unfreezing, to find Bex, Liz, and Macey standing there.

"Oh," I said. I guess I know why they were acting so weird earlier "Hi guys."

"Hi!" Liz exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you all right, Cammie?" Bex asked, eyeing me suspiciously. "I mean, I know you're probably upset that Zach broke up with you, but-"

"You know, I'm not really so much upset over the fact that Zach broke up with me, but the fact that my **_3 BEST FRIENDS_** knew about it and _**NOT 1**_ bothered to tell me."

"We promised Zach that we wouldn't tell you," was her great comeback. " But that doesn't mean that you can just go around kissing random guys!" she shouted, pointing in the direction Justin left.

I looked at Liz, because she was the only one that actually knew that he wasn't just some "random guy". She and I were the only people that knew the truth about Justin, and I was hoping she would keep it that way. She gave me a reassuring look, but also mixed in a message of "We'll talk about this later".

"The healthy way to deal with a breakup is," Macey began. "To eat chocolate, of course, lots of it, and watch sad movies. Of course, these are just a few examples."

For the sake of my friends, I decided to them I would do all that stuff with them tonight, even though I had already had a good cry, and gotten over a couple of issues. But hey, a ton of chocolate and a night of movies never hurt anyone, right?

"Ok," I agreed. "Tonight?"

Suddenly, the uncomfortable atmosphere returned.

"Umm..." Liz started, looking at her fellow friends.

"We sort of have a...date tonight," Bex finished.

"Oh," I said, a little surprised. "That's ok, we can do it another night."

"No, no, no, we don't have to go, Cammie," Bex quickly reassured. "We can stay."

"No, no you should go. Have fun." I said, trying to give them a smile.

"You sure?" Macey asked skeptically. "You don't need us to comfort you, or anything."

I laughed a little as I replied, "Actually, I already got a little comfort, so I think I'll be fine," thinking back to Justin.

"Okk..." Bex said, unsure.

"Go!" I'll be fine. Really."

"Okay, well, we gotta get to class, guys! Come on!" Liz exclaimed, dragging us to the classroom. _Oh, great _I thought to myself, remembering that I shared all my classes with Zach. When I entered the room, Ms. Henderson looked at me, then back to her desk.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Morgan," she said, handing me a slip of paper. "The principal just faxed this over to me. It's your new schedule." _Huh? New schedule?_ I looked over at Zach, thinking maybe he did this, trying to make it (the break-up) easier for both of us. This way, he'd barely have to see me. He looked just as confused as I, and he was deep in thought, trying to figure out who did change my schedule.

"Um, ok," I said, walking out of the room and down the hall, searching for Room 720, which was, according to my schedule, Creative Writing. When I finally found the room, I took a deep breath and opened the door. Upon entering, everyone stared at me, but only for a second before going back to their work.

I walked up to the desk and informed the teacher, Mrs. Harris, " My schedule has been changed," handing her my slip of paper, and continuing, "So I now have you this period."

The elderly woman replied with a nod of the head, and handed me my schedule, greeting, "Welcome to Creative Writing. Please take a seat anywhere you'd like." I looked over the classroom, to find that the desks were set up to look like college classrooms, with the seats like bleachers.

Scanning the classroom, I noticed something, or rather someone, staring down at their paper, smiling. I walked to the empty seat next to said person and proceeded sitting down.

"I should've known," I said, shaking my head as I sat in the cold, metal bench.

Chuckling, he said, "Who else?"

"So, why did you do it, Justin?" I asked curiously.

"Because, the less you see him," he started, snaking his arm around my waist. " The quicker you get over him," he whispered in my ear.

My heart flipped and fluttered, but I ignored it (I couldn't do this, no matter how much I wanted to, until Liz had approved. It would just be too weird) , as I tried to look uncomfortable and wriggle myself free from his arm. He didn't look convinced that I didn't like him having his arm around me, but he politely removed his arm.

I gave him a little smile and lied, "I'm still not over Zach, you know?"

He looked at me with that stare, his eyes disbelieving but playful. "Sure," he replied. "I get it."

"Yeah," I said, trying to change the subject. "So, um, what are we supposed to be writing?"

Smiling, he answered, "The topic of this week is famous love stories." Oh, joy. He saw my distress and chuckled softly. "We're supposed to rewrite them, make them our own."

"Oh, well that's just dandy," I complained. I wasn't even that great at writing. I mean, it's not like Gallagher really focused on that kind of stuff. Besides, I'm not really in the mood to write the perfect, happily ever after fairy-tale ending.

"Well, there's nothing that says the story has to have a happy ending," he said, as if he were reading my mind. It had a nice appeal to it, I decided. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Hmm, maybe it's not so bad," I said, thinking to myself. "Does it have to be a story, or can it be any form of writing?" I asked.

"It can be anything," he answered simply. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a poem. It's short, easy, and it lets the reader make what he or she wants of it. I think it's perfect," I concluded, lost in thought. Huh. Maybe there was like a writer in the Morgan family or something. I seem to know quite a bit about it.

"My thoughts exactly," Justin answered, laughing quietly to himself.

"What are you writing?" I asked, looking over his paper. All I could make of it was that it was **_way_** too short to be a story, before he snatched it away.

"Are you doing a poem?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup," he was his answer.

"You-you-" I stuttered. He looked at me, raising his eyebrows, waiting for me to continue. "You idea stealer!"

"What?" he asked, slightly laughing. "Idea stealer?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"You know," he began. "I've been working on this, what, 2 days now? And you just come in and decide to do a poem, so technically," he concluded, "You're the 'idea stealer'."

I stood there, in shock from the sense his words made. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok, Cammie. I forgive your ignorance," he said, sounding superior.

"Oh thank you, Oh Great One," I mocked. It took so much restraint not to get on the floor and bow to him.

"Oh Great One?" he asked, both of us laughing.

"Yup," I said, popping the "p". Everyone was staring at us now, all their faces asking, "What are they smoking?" Of course, that just made us laugh even harder.

"Cameron and Justin! Simmer down!" Mrs. Harris shouted. We sobered up a bit, but the second Mrs. Harris looked away, we were stifling laughs again. The laughter wore off (17 minutes and 47 seconds later), and I went back to talking to Justin.

"Cam I see what you already have?" I asked, grabbing for the paper, but Justin was too quick for me.

"Uh uh uh," he said, tsking me. "Not until its finished."

"It's not like I'm gonna copy it or anything," I reassured. "I just want to look at it."

"Not until its finished," he repeated. I knew that I wouldn't be able to shake him on this, so I gave up.

"Fine," I sighed. I think Justin found this amusing, because he looked like he was about to burst out laughing again, and just looking at him struggle to keep his laughter contained made me want to laugh again.

Suddenly, the bell rang and I couldn't contain myself any longer. I burst out laughing, and Justin looked at me and joined instantly. Mrs. Harris pointed to the doorway, so we were stumbling out of the classroom laughing as hard as I could. Tears began to form in my eyes and my stomach ached.

"What's so funny?" Liz asked, her arms crossed over her chest. I looked up and sobered up immediately, Justin soon following. I stared back at Liz and Jonas, Bex and Grant, Macey and Paul, and Zach, who were all staring at me as if they didn't know who I was.

"It's nothing," I answered.

"We need to talk," Liz said, with a tone that meant she wanted to talk **_now_**.

"Yeah we do!" Grant exclaimed. I could tell he didn't like Justin very much, which was weird, because Grant liked pretty much everyone.

"No," Liz said. "Just me and Cammie."

"Fine," I agreed. "Let's go." Just before walking towards Liz, I bumped into Justin slightly, hard enough to send him a note (I figured something like this would happen, so I wrote a note for Justin during Creative Writing when he wasn't looking), yet small enough for no one to notice. "See you later," I mumbled.

**Justin's POV**

As soon as Cammie and Liz left, Bex and Macey went after them, trying to find out what was so important that they couldn't hear. The moment they left, Grant and Zach pounced on me.

"What's the deal with you and Cammie?" Grant asked coldly. I sighed. _Still jealous, Granty-kins?_ I thought wryly to myself.

"Nothing," I answered simply. _Yet_.

"Stay away from her, okay man?" Zach threatened, pointing his finger at me. Wow, I didn't think people actually did that. Huh.

"Why should I? As I recall, weren't you the one that humiliated her in front of the entire school?" I asked, knowing his weak spot. "What am I gonna do to her that's gonna hurt her worse than you have?"

Zach winced a little at my words, but answered firmly, "Just stay away from her."

Laughing a little I asked, "And if I don't?" Why not poke the bear?

"Then you'll have to answer to me," Grant stepped in.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't anyone teach you not to interrupt when the adults are talking?" I patronized. Grant was fuming now, his face slowly turning red. "Come on, Granty-kins," I teased, pinching his cheek. "Let it go."

Grant slapped my hand away and snapped, "I have."

"Doesn't seem so," I sang. "It was just one girl, and besides, aren't you with the 'British Bombshell' now?" I said, using his nickname for Bex, knowing it would tick him off.

"Don't call her that," he spat. _Ha ha, you're so predictable Grant._

"Whatever, man," I said, chuckling. I walked past them, and turning back, I said, "Well, if we're done here, gentlemen, I have a class I have to get to." I turned back around, and raising my hand in the air, I waved and said, "Nice talking to you."

When I sat in my desk, I reached in my pocket and took out Cammie's note. I already knew what it said, seeing as I read it as she was writing it, when she thought I wasn't looking, but I decided to read it anyway, just for the sake of it.

_Meet me at Suite 203 at 7:00_

_ -Cammie_

_ P.S. Sorry if Zach and Grant_

_ bother you. It's just how_

_ they are, and I doubt it'll_

_ change anytime soon.  
_

I chuckled at the last part, knowing how true it was. I've known Grant and Zach for a couple years and they haven't changed a bit. I sighed, thinking about tonight, and what would happen.

**Cammie's POV**

"Liz-" I started, before Liz put up her finger, signaling for me to be quiet. She took what looked like a compact and pressed down on the makeup.

"Okay," she said.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Let's just say that it makes sure that no one can listen in to what we're saying, okay? I don't want to bore you with all the technical talk." She looked at me directly in the eye and asked, "Now Cammie, do you know what you're doing?"

"I'm not doing anything, Liz," I assured.

She didn't look like she believed me. "Cam, you know this guy can find out anything about you, your past, your family." When she said family, I knew she meant my dad specifically. "Are you sure you can deal with that?"

"Liz, Zach knew half of that stuff," I reasoned. "I think I'll be fine."

"He didn't know about your dad," she whispered. But I knew that he did, I knew that Zach's parents killed my father, and I knew that Zach knew as well.

"Liz, you don't even know if Justin knows about that. And," I began. "I don't intend to ask him."

"What?" Liz gasped. "Don't you want to know what happened to you dad, Cammie?"

"Of course I do," I said. "But I want my mom to tell me when she thinks the time is right."

"Okay," she said, finally not arguing with me.

I started to walk away, but I stopped and turned back to say, "Give Justin a chance, Liz. For me?"

She smiled and said, "Of course." She followed me out, but not before tripping over her feet. "Oopsie Daisies," she exclaimed. We both began to laugh, and started walking again.

~JC~

"You sure you're okay, Cammie?" Liz asked for the 500th time (well it was the 13th but it felt like 500) before leaving. I shoved her out the door and shouted, "Yes! Now go!" Bex and Macey were still angry, because Liz and I refused to tell them what we were talking about earlier, so they were giving us the silent treatment.

I slammed the door and pressed my back against the door, sighing to myself, "Finally," closing my eyes.

"I thought they were never gonna leave," a voice came from in front of me.

I gasped, "Justin! When did you- how did you-" I couldn't finish my questions.

I was half-expecting Zach's famous "Spy", so I was slightly surprised when Justin chuckled and said, "Each of these rooms has a secret door, and I just took yours."

"Really? Where?" I asked, looking around the suite.

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a 'secret' door anymore, now would it?" he reasoned, smiling secretly to himself. "But you shouldn't have a problem finding it, after all, you're Cameron Morgan." He looked at me and said, playfully, "I'm surprised you haven't already found it. Maybe you're getting rusty. I mean, going to a regular must do damage on a spy's skills."

"I've found a way to keep my skills sharp," I replied, thinking back to when Bex, Liz, Macey, and I broke into Tina's room and the horrible things we did.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, that little prank of yours on, what's-her-name," he recalled. I didn't look at him, angry that he knew about things that no one else did. "I'm not saying it wasn't extremely hot," he started, getting my attention. When he saw my head snap up, he smiled and continued, "but still mean."

"She had it coming," was all I said.

I think Justin sensed that I wasn't going to say anything more on the subject, so he changed the subject quickly.

"So what did you call me here for?"

"Um, I thought maybe we could hang out or something," I answered.

"Really?" he questioned, sounding disbelieving. "You invited me over here, to your empty suite, while your friends are on a date and probably won't be home until late, just to hang out?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, and his tone suggestive.

"Yes. That's exactly what I did," I confirmed.

"Okay," he sang, plopping down on the edge of my bed. "Whatever you say."

"What do you want to do?" I asked, still standing.

"Hmm," he hummed, acting like he was deep in thought. "How about I read you my poem?"

"You finished it?" I exclaimed.

"Yup. I was inspired," he said, standing up, and taking out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket.

"Temptation is calling me, 

teasing me with desire," he read, stepping closer to me. He put his lips to my neck and inhaled.

"It lures me in with it's delicious fragrance; irresistible," he whispered, his breath warm on my skin.

"Resisting is nearly impossible, but my strong willpower always prevails"

"Try as I may, I give in to temptation." Justin brought his lips to mine and crushed my body to his.

I moaned a little when his warm breath entered my mouth, and clutched his hair, pulling him closer to me. We went tumbling towards the bed (**A/N: They are not gonna "do it". they just need a place to lie down)**, and when we landed on the soft mattress, Justin suddenly lifted his head and chuckled softly. I was about to ask what was so funny, but he held out a finger, silently telling me not to speak. He picked off a tiny, clear object off of my headboard, and whispered into it, "Good job, Zach. But not good enough. Better luck next time," he said, crushing the bug in his fingers.

"He bugged my room?" I thought aloud.

Justin shrugged and said, "He's jealous. Can't blame him." He resumed kissing me, and I broke away, giggling.

"You're a kiss-a-holic, you know that?" I laughed.

He paused for a moment, then replied, "I'm okay with that."

We went back to making out, and against his lips, I whispered, "So am I."

For 2 hours, 34 minutes, and 29 seconds, Justin and I made out, told stories, and laughed.

Still slightly laughing from Justin's helicopter at the beach story (let's just say you do not want to use spray tan, and then get coated with grains of sand), I said, "You should go, everyone should be getting here soon." I didn't want him to leave, but I also didn't want to deal with a thousand prying questions tonight.

"Yeah, probably. See you tomorrow," he said, giving me a goodnight kiss. I thought he was just going to give me a quick peck, but he elongated it into a lengthy, breath-stealing kiss.

I shoved him playfully and commanded, "Go!" giggling.

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled, kissing my neck. He lifted himself off of the bed and told me, "Close your eyes." I shut my eyelids and put my hands over my eyes. "No peeking," he teased.

"Just go!" I laughed.

"Okay, sweet dreams," were his parting words.

"Goodnight," I said. When I got no reply, I decided that it was safe to uncover my eyes. Looking around, I wondered where the door could be. I searched the entire suite, but I couldn't find a single doorway.

"Liar," I mumbled to myself, collapsing onto my bed. I know every technique, maneuver, and way to find a secret passageway, and I tried everything. There wasn't a doorway, but then how could he have gotten in? _Maybe he's just that good _I thought to myself._ He is a descendant of Brian Blackthorne, after all.  
_

I heard the door open, so I turned to greet my friends.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Hi, Cammie!" Liz greeted.

"How was the date?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, you know how these things go," Bex said. Apparently, she had gotten over the whole "I wasn't invited to hear the private conversation" thing. "But you know what was really weird? Grant was acting kind of, I don't know, mopey today."

"Weird," I agreed. Grant's usually really upbeat.

"Yeah, and Zach was acting weird, too, Cammie," Macey added. "Out of nowhere, he just started yelling a bunch of curse words in Japanese, Ancient Greek, and," she turned to Liz and asked, "Mandarin?"

"Chinese," she corrected. "Close though."

"Oh," she said. "Well it was just really weird."

"Yeah," Bex agreed. I smiled secretly to myself, knowing the reason for his sudden outbreak.

"I don't know," I said.

"It was bloody funny watching Tina try to calm him down, though," Bex shouted. "You should've been there, Cammie. She was like, 'Calm down, sweetie' and she was all on his shoulder (the thought just disgusts me), and then Zach screamed, 'Don't call me sweetie!' and shoved her off!"

We all burst into laughter, the memory playing back in their minds, and my imagination replaying it for me.

"It was hilarious," Bex concluded.

"So how was your night, Cam?" Liz asked.

I answered, "Oh, nothing exciting," waving it away as if it weren't important.

"Oh," she said. "You should come next time, it'd be fun."

"Nah, I wouldn't want to be a third wheel," I refused, thinking about how Justin could come over again when no one else was here.

"You'd be fine, Cammie. No one would complain."

I raised my eyebrows and asked, "Oh, yeah? Zach and Tina wouldn't complain at all?"

"I'd shut them up if they did," Bex threatened.

"Bex," Liz cautioned, knowing full well that Bex would really do that.

Bex yawned and reassured, "Relax, Liz. If they don't complain, I won't do anything." Before Liz could argue, Bex announced, "I'm tired, goodnight," and plopped down on her bed. The rest of us went to our beds, and as I turned off my lamp, I smiled to myself and said, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

extra long, just for u! tell me wat u think of justin( i named him after my boyfriend. love ya, babe!). anything, plz! review!!


	14. Chapter 14

I have a feeling im gna lose a lot of fans in this chapter, but i just had to write this. theres some steamy scenes,(well, steamy to some ppl) so review cuz i really wanna know wat u guys think. plz try to enjoy

* * *

Walking to school, I couldn't help but feel giddy. Yeah, that's the perfect word to describe how I'm feeling. Giddy.

"What are you so smiley about this morning?" Bex asked. "Does it have anything to do with Justin?" she sang, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Of course, Bex," Macey answered in a "duh" kind of tone.

"Well sor-rry!" Bex said, dragging out the word "sorry". "Not all of us can be geniuses when it comes to anything dealing with boys."

Macey tapped Bex's head playfully, and said, "You'll get there someday."

We all started to laugh, but just a few seconds after we started Macey exclaimed, "Oh no! I'm going to get serious laugh lines."

"Macey, I told you," Liz started, sounded a bit annoyed for having to repeat this. "The serum I gave you will prevent them, just like the one that prevents those under-eye bags."

Macey relaxed and sighed, "Okay, good."

I rolled my eyes and stated, "It must suck having to worry about that stuff all the time."

"Please, Cammie," Macey said in an unbelieving tone. "Like you haven't used it." I blushed and Macey said, "See? You worry just as much as I do."

"Well at least I remember that I used it!" I joked, laughing.

"Well not all of us can be as perfect as you, Cammie!" she shouted, clearly not over not being included in the private conversation between me and Liz. Well if she wanted to be like that, I'll be like that, too!

"You know what, Macey," I started. But before I could continue, someone came up from behind me.

""Ladies, ladies," Justin said, putting one arm around my shoulder, and the other on Macey's. "You don't have to fight, there's enough of me to go around," he said smiling, showing off those dazzlingly white, perfect teeth.

"Shut up," I said, pushing him off playfully. Liz, Bex, and Macey were all giving Justin the same, hard, cold stare, obviously not accepting him, even though they were just joking about him a second ago.

"Still haven't warmed up to me, have they?" Justin whispered to me.

"Oh, they will," I assured, giving Liz a stare, silently reminding her that she said she would give him a chance. Liz sighed and put on a happy face. I smiled, thanking her. Her eyes said, "Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, Justin! So, how're you this morning?" Liz asked, with pseudo-cheer.

He chuckled and, before answering Liz, whispered to me, "You're behind this, aren't you?" referring to the sudden hospitality. I smiled, and gave him a small nod. "I'm doing great, Liz," he answered. "You?"

They began to talk casually, and soon, Bex and Macey even joined in. I was amazed, in 7 minutes and 45 seconds, Justin had won over 3 three spies, going from having complete hatred for him, to completely ga-ga over him.

We got to the school, and, since our schedules were different, the girls had to go to their classes.

"Bye," they all chorused, waving at me and Justin. When Justin turned around to face me, I looked over his shoulder, seeing Bex giving me two thumbs up, mouthing, "Go for it!". I rolled my eyes as Liz and Macey dragged her away.

"I take it they approve of me now?" Justin said, chuckling. His dark locks were glistening in the sunshine, giving him a somewhat angelic glow.

"What makes you so sure?" I managed to question, not able to take my eyes off his beautiful face.

He laughed and answered, "Well I'm..."he paused to chuckle some more. "I'm me."

"Ha!" I barked. He could be so full of himself sometimes. "You know, I think you need to work on some of your ego issues."

"You can help me with that," he mumbled, inches away from my lips. Right as we were about to kiss, I hear someone scream, "Cammie!" I sighed, recognizing the voice._ Zach_.

"He just won't let you go, will he?" Justin grumbled.

"Back up," Zach ordered, shoving Justin roughly, and pulling me away from him.

"Hey, man, it's not my fault you're not over her," Justin said, calmly.

"I'm over her," Zach replied.

"Oh, really?" Justin asked, gently pulling me over to him. "Then it shouldn't bother you if I do this," he said, turning towards me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Just go with it," he said. He leaned into me and began to kiss me, right in front of Zach. I didn't want to make it any harder for Zach (even though he totally deserved it), so I kept my mouth closed, lips locked. But Justin began to nibble on my lower lip, demanding entrance. I couldn't resist; I opened my mouth with a gasp. Zach stood there, his anger accumulating the longer Justin and I made out.

He finally snapped and growled, "That's it," and pulled Justin off of me and punched him in his jaw.

"Nice arm," Justin complimented, chuckling. "If you'd kept your cool for just a couple more minutes, I might've believed you," he said, his tone making it clear that he wouldn't have.

Zach went back in for another punch, but this time, Justin caught his fist and chastised, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, that was just sloppy." Justin really gave Zach a strong blow to his cheek, and I swear I heard a crack. "That's how you throw a punch, Zachary."

"Maybe we should go," I suggested, looking around at the crowd that had formed. I pulled on his arm and said, "Come on." He looked at me and I looked around again, informing him of the growing crowd. He had a look of realization, and winked at me, silently telling me, "I gotcha".

"I think you've learned enough for one day. Whenever you need another lesson, just come to me. I'll teach you." Justin put his arm around my waist and we both walked to World History as if nothing had happened. I felt bad for Zach, but in a way, I felt that justice had been served; he humiliated me, I humiliate him.

Justin saw me thinking over things as we took our seats, and presumed, "Worried about Zach?" I turned to him and smiled. "Don't worry. I didn't hurt him **_that_** bad. It's not my fault if he's a wimp."

I playfully pushed him and giggled, "Shut up. Anyway, I'm not worried about him too much, he deserved it." I turned to him and continued, "I am however, worried about you," caressing his cheek.

Justin smiled, and assured, "Aw, that's nothing. I'm fine." He put his hand over mine, and kept it there for a while. As the room started to fill, and the class began, he took my hand, kissed it, and, keeping his hand on top of mine, layed it on the table.

"The teacher has eyes like a hawk," he explained.

I giggled and asked, "So we can't do **_anything_** in this class?" emphasizing the anything.

He chuckled and answered, "Not this period. But the next one has a teacher with the senses of a corpse."

"Mmm, I have a feeling I'm gonna **_love_** that class."

"I know I will," he mumbled, kissing my neck when Mr. Ward left to go to the teachers' lounge for more Sweet 'N Low. He pulled away, hearing footsteps approaching the room, as I did.

"Okay, now class," he began in his sharp, nasal voice. His voice suddenly irritated me, and the thought of hearing it the rest of the semester was unbearable.

"Are you serious," I mumbled. Justin chuckled softly at my aggravation. The man just kept droning on, and on, and on...

"You there," he called, his beady eyes staring at me.

"Me?" I questioned, pointing to myself. "What did I do?" I could tell Justin was holding in his laughter, and it took a lot of my restraint not to elbow him in his perfectly sculpted 6-pack abs (I'm just assuming, I haven't actually seen them or anything) and tell him to shut up.

"Why are you in this class?" he inquired.

"My schedule was rearranged," I answered, confused he didn't already know this.

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah, 'oh'," I mumbled. Giggles and laughter erupted around me. _Did I say it that loudly?_ I wondered.

"Come down here right now, young lady!" Mr. Ward ordered. _Apparently, yeah._

I made my way down to Mr. Ward's desk, and asked politely, "Yes?"

He began to interrogate me, asking questions dealing with World Wars, and Empires, and other random time periods in history. I pretended to struggle with some of them, starting answers with, "Um" and "Is it", and even threw in a couple wrong answers for good measure.

Once he was satisfied testing me, he dismissed me, saying, "Okay, that'll be all." I returned to my seat and kicked Justin's shin (not as hard as I could, but hard enough), whispering, "Don't say a word." His shoulders were shaking from the building suppressed laughter, and his face was changing shades from holding his breath for so long. Once Mr. Ward left the room, yet again, this time chasing after some poor kid that decided to run past the wrong classroom. Justin released his laughter and began rocking in his chair.

"It wasn't that funny, Justin," I said, a bit angry, but trying very hard not to join him.

He was wiping away tears as he replied, "Yeah, it was. You should've seen your face, Cammie. It was hilarious!"

"Huh?" I asked, deeply confused.

"When he was asking you all those questions," he began to explain, on the verge of bursting into laughter again. "Your face was so..." he struggled for words. "I can't explain it."

Mr. Ward walked in, mumbling, "Hooligans like that...ruining society," so Justin quickly sobered up. The rest of class was relatively boring, compared to the prior events, so we had to trudge through listening to Mr. Ward's ridiculous voice for a very long 50 minutes and 48 seconds.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed when the bell rang. Mr. Ward gave me his evil, beady-eye glare, and a wave of chagrin washed over me. Justin chuckled, wrapped his arm around my waist and said, "Come on, baby. Don't you want to get to class?" wiggling his eyebrows. I lit up and quickened my pace tremendously.

"Whoa!" he said, laughing. "Slow down."

I huffed and walked slower.

"You know, I think I'm going to walk like this to class," Justin said, barely shuffling his feet across the floor.

"Oh, come on!" I argued.

Justin just smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm definitely going to walk like this from now on."

"Turtle!" I shouted.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"You heard me, Turtle," I replied, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Fine then, Suzie," he said simply, continuing to look forward. But I just knew he had that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Does **_everyone_** know about that?" I groaned loudly.

"Yup," he said, popping the "p". "Pretty much," he chuckled.

I groaned once again and whined "Why do spies have to be so nosy?"

Justin chuckled and said, "It's kind of our job, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled some more and kissed my forehead.

We reached the classroom (finally!), and found seats in the very back of the room. I giggled as Justin pulled me so I was on top of him, and began kissing my lips. When he progressed down to my neck -giving me a chance to breathe- I asked, "When is the teacher gonna come in?"

He chuckled and answered, "You passed him on your way in."

"What?" I asked, turning so I was facing the front of the room. Sure enough, there was a middle-aged man with frazzled hair, lying back in his chair, sleeping peacefully. Things were pinned to his face, and the board behind him had giant arrows pointing to him saying things like "I'm a hobo" and "Spit on me". "Well that's mean," I thought aloud.

Justin shrugged and resumed kissing me, running his hands up and down my legs. I slid on hand up his neck, and grabbed his hair, pulling him closer to me. The other hand I rested on his muscular stomach (I could totally feel his abs), grabbing at his shirt.

Justin moaned a little, and tilted his head back. I went down to kiss his neck, and he suggested, "Maybe...maybe we should stop."

"Probably," I said, kissing my way back up to his sweet, red lips.

He chuckled, and took my face in his hands, giving me one last kiss on my lips. I opened my eyes and smiled back at him.

"We're gonna have to be careful in this class, aren't we?" I giggled.

He chuckled, and agreed, "You got that right."

"So what are we supposed to do for the rest of class?" I wondered out loud.

"Hmm..." Justin hummed, thinking of possibilities. "I've got it!" he exclaimed, getting up. "Come on," he said, holding out his hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked, taking his hand and pulling myself up.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously. "Don't worry, you're gonna love it," he assured.

"We'll see," I said, smiling.

"You haven't been making much use of your time, have you?" he asked, leading me down the hallway.

"What?" I asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled and explained, keeping his focus forward, "It means, there are so many things in this school to uncover." Turning to me, he added, "And you still haven't discovered any of them, yet."

"In Roseville High?" I questioned, laughing a little at the thought of it.

"Yup."

"Okayy..." I said, unsure.

"Here it is," he whispered, fixating his eyes on something. I followed his gaze, only to be disappointed at what I found.

"A water fountain?" I laughed.

"Just watch," he said, rolling his eyes at, I assume, my ignorance. He pushed the water guard so it went from standing upright, to sitting sideways. A bunch of tiles in the formation of a square opened up, and a small black pit appeared.

"Whoa," I whispered in amazement.

"Still laughing?" Justin asked. "Come on," he said, motioning to the pit.

"You can go first," I said.

"Scared, Suzie?" he chuckled.

"Shut up, Turtle," I whispered, softly slapping his chest with the back of my hand, gazing into the deep, dark, pit.

"Here," Justin said, offering his hand. "We'll go in together."

I took his hand and sang, "Well if you feel you need to..." He chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"On 3," he said, beginning the countdown. "One..."

"Two..."

I took a deep breath, and Justin whispered, "Three." We were falling, and 8 seconds into the fall, Justin ordered, "Fall into the Yuginstiv position!" I obeyed immediately, and 3 seconds later I felt cold, solid ground.

"Justin?" I asked, trying to make out his figure in the darkness.

"I'm right here, Cammie," he assured, but his voice seemed distant. "Are you okay?" he inquired.

I chuckled and replied, "I'm fine. You?"

Suddenly, the room was illuminated, and I could clearly see everything. "I'm good." I wandered around the room in amazement, gazing at the walls. "What do you think?" Justin asked, chuckling.

"It's amazing," I whispered in astonishment.

"Would you say you loved it?" he asked in a sing-song tone, obviously referring back to what he said earlier.

I chuckled and answered, "Yeah, I'd say that's a pretty good description." I looked around at the walls, most of which held weaponry, but at one in particular. It had a portrait of Gilly, and next to it, hung a painting of an unfamiliar, but handsome, muscular man. There was a gold plate underneath it, stating that the man in the painting, was none other than Brian Blackthorne.

"My great-great-grandfather times twenty," Justin said, coming up from behind me and wrapping his hands around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

I smiled, and, noticing something on the portrait, I pointed to the imperfection on Brian's leg, and asked, "What's that?"

"Well, Dad always told me that it was a scar from when Brian had to cut himself loose from being held captive by rival spies in Russia," he explained, twirling me so that our bodies were facing each other, and my hands lay on his chest. "But I always thought the artist just messed up," he added, and at this, I had to laugh.

Once I was done laughing, I finally asked, "So what is this place?"

He lifted one of his arms and waved it in front of him. "This is where, if anything ever happened to Gallagher or Blackthorne, we'd all go."

"That would explain the personal armory," I mumbled.

Justin chuckled, and pulling me over to one of the "weapon walls", said, "Watch this." He pushed a small spot (a place where paint chipped off?)on the wall, and the wall quickly switched from a wall of deadly weapons, to a wall of large books.

"What if I want to switch it back?" I challenged.

Justin rolled his eyes, and asked, "Don't you ever watch spy movies, Cam? You just pull the book out," explained while pulling a long piece of literature out of the bookcase, "And the wall flips back over." I was staring at the wall of weapons again, and thought to myself _Well, duh!_

"What if-" I started.

"It only responds to the fingerprint of a descendant of Brian Blackthorne," Justin cut me off, reading my mind. "So no bad guy, or rogue spy can get to them."

"And if you went rogue?" I challenged, yet again.

He just chuckled, and answered, "If that ever happened, I'd kill myself before any of you could." He shook his head at the ridiculousness of him going rogue, and added, "But I wouldn't count on it; you're not gonna get rid of me so easily," kissing my neck.

I checked the time, and found that the bell would be ringing in a couple minutes, so I sighed, "We have to go."

Justin sighed as well, and agreed. We made our way back up to the hall (there was a stairway!), and when the tiles closed back up, I playfully slapped Justin and asked, "Why couldn't we have just taken the stairs in the first place?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, put his forehead on mine, and chuckled, "Now what would be the fun in that?" I giggled, and sensing Justin's head lowering to meet my lips, I lifted mine in response. But just as our lips were about to meet, a voice cut in.

"Oh my gosh, Cammie!" Liz squealed happily. I sighed sharply and Justin chuckled at my response to my friend's comment.

"Liz!" Bex whisper-shouted, pulling Liz's arm. "Sorry," she mouthed. I smiled, showing her it was okay.

"Hi, Liz," I said, turning unwillingly away from Justin to meet my friend's happy face. Justin turned to face her as well, leaving one of his arms around my waist.

"Hey, Liz," Justin greeted, smiling that smile he always wears whenever I get aggravated by someone interrupting us right when we're about to kiss. "How did that lab in Biology, go?" he asked, looking over her shoulder at a balding man running down the hall frantically.

"Um..." Liz began her face reddening in embarrassment.

"Let me guess," I started, pretending to think about it, tapping my finger on the tip of my chin. "The beaker just happened to spill onto the teacher as he walked by?"

Liz's blush deepened as she answered, "Well, you know." We all started to laugh, and Bex started to tell the story.

"It was bloody hilarious, Cammie! Her hand just flung the beaker onto Mr. Pearson, and he was like 'Ahhhh!'..." she trailed off, lost in laughter. We were still laughing when Grant, Zach, Jonas, and Paul walked up.

"What's so funny?" Grant asked coldly, eyeing Justin, and putting a arm around Bex. Justin and I sobered up immediately, and the rest of the girls soon followed.

"It's nothing," Bex answered.

"Didn't look like nothing," Grant mumbled.

"What was that?" Bex questioned.

"Nothing," Grant answered.

"We have to talk, Cammie," Zach said, his face, a stone.

Justin tightened his grip on me, and I said to Zach, "Yeah. We do." I turned to Justin, and rubbed the back of his hand, assuring him I'd be fine. I smiled, and he gave me a small smile back. Zach gave a disgusted sigh, and I grumbled, "Ugh."

Justin chuckled, and whispered to me, "Please, hurry up and get this cleared up so I won't have to deal with him bothering us all the time."

I smiled and turned away, to Zach. We walked over to a coroner of the hall, and Zach yelled (but not loud enough to attract attention), "What is wrong with you?"

"Me?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "You're the one that bugged my room!"

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't with some guy you don't even know all the time!"

"I know more about Justin than I do you!" I shouted.

"You don't know anything about him," Zach said darkly.

"And what do you know, that I don't?" I questioned.

"All I know is that there's something wrong with that guy," Zach said, his eyes angry. "Why else would he have so many secrets?"

"_**Hello?!**_" I screamed. "We're **_spies_**!" I whisper-shouted, so no one could hear us. "We're **_supposed_** to have secrets."

"Not like that," he argued. "There is absolutely nothing on that guy. All the info. I have on him is that his name is Justin, and that he attends Blackthorne. That's it."

"You don't have to know everything about everyone, Zach."

"I do if that someone is dating my ex-girlfriend!" Zach argued again.

"That's just it, Zach!" I yelled. "I'm your _**ex**_-girlfriend. It's none of your business who I hang out with." I started to turn away, and added, not looking back, "I can take care of myself."

"That's right, you're a Gallagher Girl," he mumbled, far behind me.

~JC~

"Cammie?" Liz asked, knocking on the bathroom door. I know she was just being polite because she could have totally kicked that thing down if she wanted. "Are you alright?" she asked, as any good, concerned friend would.

"I'm fine, Liz," I reassured. "Go on with your plans," I pleaded.

"The guys will understand if we don't go out tonight," Liz told me.

"Yeah, I don't really want to go anyways, Cam," Bex chimed in. "Grant is being a real pain about Justin. I mean, I don't get it. Justin is really great. What's Grant's problem?" she continued, mostly talking to herself now. _Note to self: Find out what happened between Justin and Grant.  
_

"No, that's ridiculous, Bex," I said, making up a quick lie. "Grant is just backing up Zach."

"It makes sense," Macey added.

"See? The boy-genius agrees, so you know it's right."

Macey chuckled and apologized, "Sorry about earlier, Cam. I was just mad...you know..."she trailed off.

"I get it, Mace," I said, understanding. "I wasn't being so easy to deal with either..."

"So, are we good?" she asked.

"Of course," I answered in a "duh" tone.

Macey giggled, but then stopped abruptly for some reason.

"You gonna open the door or what, Suzie?" Justin asked, knocking on the door.

I giggled and replied, "Go away, Turtle!", playfully.

"That hurts, Cammie, it really does," he said, and I could just picture him putting his hand over his heart, his face holding an expression of mock-hurt, and his eyes with that playful glint in them. I laughed, and after a while, he asked, "Now, do I have to kick this door down, or are you gonna let me in?"

"You can kick it in," I permitted simply.

"Okkayyy..." he said, and I could just feel the smile growing on his face. **_BAM! _**The door caved inward.

"Oh!" I screamed, extremely surprised. "I didn't think you'd really do it!"

"It'll be fine," he said, waving the door away. I laughed, in amusement.

"You're crazy, you know that, right?"

"Your friends seem to like me very, very much," he defended.

"Speaking of friends..." I trailed off, stretching my neck to look out the door. "Where'd they go?"

"Oh, I told them they could go," he answered simply.

"Oh, sure," I said, dragging out the last word. "They listen to you."

He chuckled and said, sliding his lips down my neck, "I told you, I just have that ability over people."

"Shut up," I giggled, softly pushing him off of me. I just got a good look at his face, and I noticed a dark, bruise on the side of his face. "Oh my gosh," I whispered, softly rubbing my thumb in circles on his cheek.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he assured, putting his hand over mine. "Really."

"Do you want some ice or something?" I asked, eyeing the bruise, feeling the pain, just by looking at it.

"No, I told you, I'm fine," he stressed.

"Well it's not like ice is gonna hurt it," I reasoned, lifting myself from the bathroom floor. Justin followed my example and got up as well. "Come on," I said, leading him to the refrigerator.

Justin groaned in protest, but I just kept pulling him along. "Don't be such a baby," I teased, getting the blue ice pack from the freezer.

"I'm not being a baby," he argued, pouting, as I put the ice pack on his jaw.

"There, now isn't that better?" I asked, in a sweet voice.

"You know," he began, pulling me into his lap, "A kiss will help a lot more than this ice pack will."

"If it'll help," I said, leaning into his face, "Then I should probably do it, right?"

"Mhmm."

Just as I was about to press my lips onto him, I pulled away and said, "I think the ice is enough." His face was full of disappointment, and I thought to myself _Ha! How do you like that?_

"That's not fair, Cammie," he said, going for my lips. I dodged him, and he continued, "It's not nice to tease the injured, you know."

"I never said I was a nice person," I countered.

He pinned me to the bed, his arms around my wrists, holding me down. He brought his face close to mine, and whispered, "Neither did I." He crushed his lips on mine, and opened my mouth. I moaned, and I could sense his delight. I tried flipping him over, to free myself, a couple times in the beginning, but, as time progressed, I didn't want him to release me. Since he still had my hands pinned down, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moaned.

"We've got to stop," he whispered, but I could tell he, like me, didn't want to.

"Who says?" I asked, bucking my hips into him.

He moaned again, and begged, "Please, Cammie, we just do."

"Fine," I whispered, giving in, releasing my legs from around him. Justin lifted himself off of me, and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"I should go," he said.

"You don't have to," I told him, not wanting him to leave.

"Actually, I do," he said. "I have to meet my dad for dinner." He gave me another quick kiss and said, "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he exited through the front door.

"Oh, Cammie, what have you gotten yourself into?" I asked myself, addressing the rushing feelings inside of me.

* * *

wat did u think? review...


	15. Chapter 15

hey, i just wanted to clear something up. **justin is not a bad guy**. i even added in the "wat if u went rogue" thing from the last chapter to try to tell u guys, but i gess u didnt get it. o well. o and, to _Anonymous_, i just wanted to tell u that this is wat id do if i was writing the next book (well, id make it better and probably minus the fluff; this is just a general thing). not **_everything_** on here has to be Zammie, ok?

plz give justin a chance. o and this chap has more fluff, so if ur not into that kinda stuff, dont read ahead.

* * *

"Cammie," someone whispered, shaking my shoulder. "Cammie, come on, wake up," it said.

"Mmm," I mumbled, turning over. "Not now, Bex."

I heard a chuckle, and before the words were even out of his mouth, I immediately recognized him. "It's Justin, you know, your boyfriend?"

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, jerking myself upright on my bed. "Solomon's gonna kill you if he finds you."

"I'll be fine," he chuckled. "Come on," he begged, pulling me out of bed.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my naked feet hitting the cold floor, completely awake now, and feeling a sense of deja vu.

"Just trust me," was all he said. He kept pulling me down the hall, and when we reached the elevator, he pushed the button, and led me in.

"This is why I disappeared earlier," he explained, walking out of the elevator when we hit the basement. He pushed in one of the bricks, and the wall opened up to reveal a small room. Red rose petals covered the floor, and a path was lined by white petals. To the bed. Waxy, white, lit candles outlined the room, giving it a soothing atmosphere. I walked in, the petals soft against my bare feet.

"Wow," I whispered in astonishment. "What's all this?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"You can't tell?" he chuckled, taking a seat next to me. "Maybe I should make it more obvious," he whispered against my neck, his hands sliding up my thighs, pulling them apart slowly.

"I thought you didn't want to do this," I whispered shakily.

"I just wanted it to be perfect," he said to me, laying me back on the bed.

"Oh," I whispered brilliantly.

"Yeah, 'oh'," he chuckled, his hands playing with the elastic of my shorts.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Zach."

"What?" he asked, his eyes colored with confusion. "Did you say Zach?"

"I'm sorry," I said, backing away. With tears in my eyes, I ran out of the room saying, "I'm so sorry."

I ran back up to my suite, but didn't enter. I just collapsed at the door. After sobbing for about five minutes, I got up and walked to the door of Zach's room. I tried putting the key in the knob, to open the door, but I was still upset enough that it wouldn't go in the keyhole. Suddenly, a hand came onto mine, and steadied it. I turned around, and found Justin staring intently at the key. Not laughing, not smiling. Just...blank. He got the key in, twisted it, and turned the knob.

"Thanks," I whispered. He didn't say anything. He just nodded slightly and walked away. I watched him walk away until he disappeared from my sight. _I really hope I didn't just make a huge mistake_ I thought to myself as I walked into Zach's room, taking a deep breath.

"Crap," I whispered when I saw them. Zach was his bed, and his shirt was off, like always; that's how he slept. But it was what, or I should say "who", was next to him that made me feel an instant pang of regret. Tina was resting on Zach's muscular chest, smiling. Suddenly, the regret was replaced with rage. I picked up Grant's bedside lamp and chucked it right at Tina's huge, fat head.

"Oww!" she yelled, waking up instantly. "What the heck?"

"Cat fight!" Grant yelled.

"Cammie?" Zach asked in a daze, getting up.

"Oh, please, don't get up on account of me," I said sweetly. "I was just leaving," I said in a harder tone, swiveling on one foot and walking out the room.

"Don't you wanna slap her a little?" Grant asked, stretching his neck out so I could see him.

"Shut up man!" Zach screamed at him, smacking Grant in the back of the head. "Wait! Cammie!" he called after me.

"What do you want, Zach," I asked angrily, turning to face him.

"That wasn't what it looked like," he said, panting. "When did you learn to power walk so fast?"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the last part, and asked, "So that wasn't you and Tina in bed together?"

Zach looked at his feet and was silent for a minute.

"That's what I thought," I said, calmer now. "Zach, just please do me a favor and leave me alone." I began to walk, nowhere in particular, but I just wanted, no had, to get away from there.

I left the hotel, and went to the gazebo. It was a warm night, and I could still see the stars shining in the sky. I sat down on the bench and sighed. This place reminded me of Josh, and how my life had gotten so complicated so easily. All it took was adding in another gender into my life. Boys. _Speaking of boys_ I thought to myself. _I just threw away a really great guy over a really big jerk. Way to go Cammie_.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice say. I jerked my head up and my eyes met the most glorious sight I'd ever layed eyes on.

"Justin," I breathed.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked, looking pointedly at the empty space next to me.

"Um, no," I said. "Of course." He made his way over and plopped down onto the bench. "How'd you know I was here?" I inquired.

"I'm me," he chuckled.

"Oh yeah," I said, smiling. It was really nice to hear him laughing again. The way he looked in the hallway...it just hurt too much.

"Sooo," he began, dragging out the "o". "What exactly are you and Zach now?" I looked at him, I mean really looked at him. I stared deep into his captivating blue eyes, and found that that hurt from before wasn't there anymore.

"Did you hear Zach and I talking in the hall?" I asked.

He laughed and replied, "Well you aren't exactly what I'd call quiet."

"Oh," I said, looking down at my feet, embarrassed. "Well, I guess you could say Zach and I are...peers," I told him, answering his question.

He took my chin gently and raised it so I was looking at him. "And what are we?" he asked, holding me again with his gaze.

"Whatever you want us to be," I answered shakily, not being able to free myself of his stare.

He moved closer to me, still not breaking eye contact until he moved his lips to my neck and whispered, "I want us to be how we were an hour ago."

"So do I," I agreed.

"But I need to know that you're completely over Zach," he said, bringing his face back up to mine, his eyes locking mine.

I answered, unsteadily and slightly laughing, "After tonight, I am completely over Zachary Goode."

Justin smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips before saying, "Good."

"What do we do now?" I wondered aloud.

"We could pick up where we left off," Justin suggested, bringing his hands up my legs again. I chuckled a little. _Boys and their crazy hormones_.

"Sounds good to me," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Should we go back to the hotel?" I asked, looking around us.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Justin laughed.

We went back to the hotel, all the way trying not to rip off each others clothes. As soon as we reached the basement room, we locked the door and went straight for the bed. I placed my hand on Justin's chest and pushed him back onto the mattress. I jumped on top of him and we both chuckled. He kissed my mouth, and I could feel the heat of his body against mine. I lifted off his cotton, white shirt and ran my hands over his washboard abs. I moaned when he flipped me over so that he was on top, and kissed my neck.

"Justin..." I moaned, as he pulled my leg up and around his waist. He lifted my shirt up, and I all but ripped off his pants. Back on top, I grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. His hands found the back of my bra, and he quickly snapped it off. Then, we flipped back over (I got a feeling he liked being on top), and I slid his boxers down and off his legs. He did what he had earlier that night, handcuffing my hands, but this time using just one of his, and using the other to cradle my face. He moaned once again, as I trapped his waist with my legs. Our breaths were labored, our bodies heated.

The rest of that night was....well, as cliche as it shounds...magical.

~JC~

I awoke, and much to my surprise, I found myself lying in my own bed. _Was it all a dream?_ I wondered to myself. I looked around and found the entire suite to be empty. _Where is everyone?_ I turned to the clock and gasped. It read 10:21.

"Aww man!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed (which wasn't such a good idea, considering they were very sore and felt like jelly), and quickly turning to the bedside table for support. This sudden movement made me realize that there was something in my bra. I rested back on the bed, and fished the mystery object out. It was a note.

**_Dear Suzie_**, it read, making me smile. _Mmmm, Justin._

**_I'm so sorry I'm not there right now, but how suspicious would it be if we both came out from the basement, together, sweaty, and with our hair all messed up? Not to mention we'd be in wrinkled PJ's._**

It would be a little eyebrow raising, I reasoned.

**_I told your friends that we went out for some late-night sushi, and that you got the bad batch. They'll believe anything as long as I'm the one telling them._**

I rolled my eyes, imagining the ga-ga looks on their faces when they were talking to Justin.

_**So you just relax, and I'll see you later.**_

_**~Love, Turtle**_

_**P.S. I betcha didn't think I was so slow last night, huh?**_

I sighed, folded the note back up, and placed it safely inside my drawer. Laying back onto the bed, I let my mind drift back to last night.

* * *

ok, so i no that u all probly hate me rite now cuz i made zach a jerk, but i still want u to review. the next chap is gna be justins day at skool


	16. Chapter 16

im not gna go into that much detail, cuz itd just drag on, and theres only really one thing thats important

* * *

**Justin's POV  
**

I sighed. School was so boring without Cammie. I mean, what am I supposed to do? Pay attention in class? Yeah right. At least we're in Creative Writing. There's not really much to pay attention to. We can pretty much do whatever we want, as long as we're writing in some shape, way or form.

"Justin, would you please stop sighing?" Alice**(A/N:this isnt based off Alice from Twilight)** asked, being the annoying girl she is.

I gave a fake smile and said sweetly, "I'll try." As soon as she turned back around, I let out an overdramatic exhale.

Glaring daggers at me, Alice turned back around and sneered, "Very mature, Justin."

"Why thank you, Alice," I replied, mocking her way of speaking. I could just imagine Cammie slapping my chest and saying, "Could you at least try to be nice?" I chuckled at the thought, but then sighed again, reminded of her absence. Alice huffed and moved to another seat. I didn't even mean to do it that time. Drifting back to Cammie, I thought of the reason of that absence and perked up. _Bet she can't even walk right now_ I thought to myself, laughing slightly. Trying not to think about Cammie, I persevered through the remainder of the period.

The bell rang (finally) so I left the classroom quickly, entering the mob of students in the hallway. I was standing at my locker, when a group of people came up to me.

"So," Zach began. "Where's Cammie?" He didn't seem very cocky, as he usually does, but as if he needed to talk to her immediately. "I have to tell her something."

I smiled and answered, "She wasn't feeling well," leaving a lot unsaid.

"Well, could you ask her to meet me at the Town Square?" he asked, humbly. Zachary Goode, humble?

"If I feel like it," I told him, trying to provoke him. I could tell everyone's eyes were on me, and not all in the good way.

Zach stared at me, trying to stay calm, his hands in trembling fists at his side. He exhaled heavily, and just as he was about to say something, Grant interrupted.

"Look man," he began angrily before I cut him off.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," I sighed. "Grantykins, you seriously need to let it go. I stole one girl from you. So what?" I mocked.

"What girl, 'Grantykins'?" Bex asked, crossing her arms around her chest.

Grant blushed a deep red and quickly answered, "She was nobody," obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, really?" she asked, clearly not letting go. "How long ago was this, Justin?" she asked, turning her cold glare to me.

"Oh, about," I started, pretending to think about it. "Two years?"

"_**Two years?!**_" Bex shouted. "You're not over a girl you liked **_two years_** **_ago_**?!" _My work here is done_ I thought wryly to myself.

"Well, sorry to leave in such a rush," I said in fake-sorrow, backing away. "But I have a class I have to get to." With my back to them, I raised my hand in the air and said, "Later."

~JC~

**Cammie POV**

I massaged my legs, trying to bring the feeling back in them. I had been laying here for a good 8 hours and 46 minutes, and my legs **_still _**feel rubbery. Sure, I could actually walk a little now, but they still ached.

"Ugh," I groaned softly.

"Want me to help with that?" Justin asked, his voice coming from the far corner of the room, but he was walking toward me.

I chuckled and replied, "I think you've helped enough."

He was right by me now, and he sat beside me on the bed. He brought his hands up and down my thighs, and whispered into my ear, "I beg to differ."

I giggled and layed down. We began kissing like we did last night, but were soon interrupted by someone entering the suite.

"Oh!" I heard Liz exclaim. "Oopsie daisies."

"It's okay," Justin assured. He turned back to me and smiled, "I was just leaving." _Does he have to tease me like that?!_

"Mhm," I heard Macey hum. Her arms were crossed across her chest, and her jaw was set.

When Justin was out of the room, I snapped, "What's your problem, Mace?"

"He," she said, pointing at the door. "Is my problem."

"I thought you liked him," I said, confused.

"That was before today," Bex said, chiming in to the rant against Justin.

"What did he do?" I asked, still baffled.

"Oh, he only acted like a total jerk to Grant and Zach!" Bex yelled. She mumbled, "No wonder Grant hates him so much. I doubt its the girl stealing thing."

"It wasn't an act," Macey corrected.

"Hey!" I shouted, defending my boyfriend.

"What?" Macey snapped. "I bet he didn't even tell you Zach asked you to meet him at the Town Square tonight."

"I don't want to deal with Zach," I glowered.

"Why?" she asked. "Just talk to him, Cammie," Macey begged softly. "Look, I know you guys have your issues, but that look in his eyes..." she trailed off, lost deep in thought. "He only wants to talk."

"Well he could've talked to me last night," I said coldly.

"Last night?" she asked. "What happened last night?" I told her the whole story, everything with Justin, and how I went to Zach's suite and found him in bed with Tina. I even told her what happened after my fight with Zach.

She seemed to be in an information overload. Macey finally shook her head and said firmly, "Zach wouldn't do that. " I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. "Okay, I'm not saying he didn't have a rebound like you Cammie, but I'm just saying that Tina wouldn't be her."

"What do you mean, 'Like me'?" I asked.

She sighed and explained, "Don't you see Cammie? You don't love Justin-"

I cut her off. "Yes I do."

Macey shook her head and said, "No. You don't. He's just a rebound. He's close enough to Zach's personality to interest you, but different enough to keep you satisfied."

I kept quiet for a minute and thought about this. I did all the things with Justin I always wanted to do with Zach. I finally said, "So what should I wear?"

Macey smiled and went into full on makeover mode.

~?~

I saw Zach from 4.63 miles away. I ran until I was 8 feet from him. The rest of my steps were slow and cautious.

"Hey," I said softly from behind him.

"You came," he said in surprise. I know he heard me coming, but he still seemed sincerely shocked.

"Of course," I said, giving him a small smile. He gave me one back. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

He exhaled deeply and began, "I did not have sex with Tina."

"What?" I asked, confused. "Why couldn't you have told me that last night?"

"You just seemed mad enough," he reasoned. "I didn't think you would believe me."

I thought about that and said, "I wouldn't have."

"Do you believe me now?" he asked.

"Yes."

He sighed happily and asked, "Do you want to go back to my suite?"

"Zach!" I exclaimed.

"Not like that," he assured me, rolling his eyes. "I don't want to get interrupted by Josh." He looked around and mumbled, "That kid is everywhere."

"Hey," I said, just realizing something. "You actually called him by his name."

Zach just shrugged and said, "It's not him I have to worry about anymore. It's that damn Dustin." I burst out laughing.

After I sobered up, I sighed and asked, "Can't you actually call them by their names?"

"I could," he said, dragging out the could. "But what would be the fun in that?"

I shook my head and said, "You wouldn't be you if you didn't."

When we entered the suite, it was surprisingly empty. I raised my eyebrows at him, but he just smirked and put his arm around my waist.

"What am I gonna do about Dustin?" I asked, smiling as I said Dustin.

Zach laughed and said, "Oh, I'll deal with him," menacingly. He took my arm and led me to sit on his bed.

I normally would've told him to be nice, but I was actually looking forward to seeing Zach kick Justin's butt after I heard what a jerk he was to my friends.

I pushed him down softly and laid on him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I kissed his neck, gradually making my way up to his lips.

Zach took my face in his hands softly and asked, "If you don't mind, I kinda just wanna...hold you for a minute."

I chuckled and mocked, "Is Zachary Goode being...sweet?"

He laughed a little, laid my head on his chest, wrapped his arms around me, and murmured, "Be quiet."

I sighed and told him, "I missed you," marveling at how true it was.

"I missed you, too" he said, squeezing me tighter.

I chuckled and said, "I can tell," gliding my hands over him and his even stronger, more defined muscles. "You like to work out when you're upset."

He laughed softly and kissed my hair. I sighed. It was goode to be home.

* * *

the end. sequel? no? review :)


End file.
